Señales de Amor
by hermyone
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen por casualidad en un centro comercial.Aunque en ese momento ambos tienen pareja,sienten conexión instantanea y comparten momentos románticos esa noche.Bella se asusta por lo que siente y decide dejar todo en manos del del destino
1. INTRODUCCION

_SEÑALES DE AMOR_

_INTRODUCCION_

_Bella POV._

Eran los últimos días del mes de octubre y se podía sentir en el ambiente que la noche de Haloween se acercaba, las tiendas y locales estaban adornados para la época, murciélagos, esqueletos y cosas por el estilo se podía apreciar en las ventanas. La lluvia caía montamente como todos los días en Forks (Era lugar mas lluvioso de todo Estados unidos). _Odio la lluvia_ murmure entre dientes. Después de a vivir durante 17 años en el soleado Phoenix junto con mi madre, un año no era suficiente para acostumbrarme al lluvioso pueblo donde mi Charlie, mi padre, haba vivido durante toda su vida y de donde mi madre se había escapado junto conmigo cuando apenas tenia unos meses de nacida y en donde me había visto obligada a pasar todas y cada una de mis vacaciones para pasar tiempo con mi padre, hasta hace un año, cuando mi madre se había vuelto a casar y yo había decidido venir a vivir con Charlie para darles espacio a los recién casados.

Como todos los días regrese a casa después del trabajo en la tienda de los Newton sin otra cosa mas importante que hacer además de preparar la cena antes de que Charlie regresara de su trabajo en la estación de policía, por que mi padre el jefe de la policía en Forks. El estruendo de mi ruidosa camioneta era lo único que se escuchaba de fondo ya que el estéreo nunca había funcionado, mi camioneta era incluso mas vieja que mi padre para a mi me encantaba y no la cambiaria por nada.

Cuando entre a la calla donde estaba mi cada vi el llamativo automóvil de Alice (porsche 911 turbo mi mejor amiga y la única razón por la que no me volvía loca en aquel deprimente pueblo. Nos habíamos conocido cuando ambas teníamos 5 años en una de las visitas que había hecho a mi padre ya que y padre de Alice eran muy buenos amigos y desde entonces nos habíamos convertido en prácticamente hermanas y ella se había vuelto loca de felicidad cuando le dije que me mudaba a Forks, pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo libre juntas o dicho de otro modo cada momento que yo no estaba con Jacob mi novio desde hacia 6 meses y mi mejor amigo desde siempre. Alice no estaba muy contenta con que yo saliera con Jake decía que yo no estaba destinada a estar con el que mi alma gemela estaba en algún lugar y que seguía con Jacob perdería mi oportunidad de estar con el, pero yo quería Jake y me sentía bien con el así que me negaba a terminar con el. Por su parte Alice no salía con nadie a pesar de que tenia miles de pretendiente pero no salía con nadie ya que según ella estaba esperando a alguien mas, alguien que reconocería nada mas verlo, alguien con quien estaba _destinada_ a encontrarse. Mi amiga aseguraba ver cosas que iban a pasar, al principio me burlaba de ella pero la experiencia me había enseñado a escuchar a mi amiga y sus extrañas "_visiones"._

-Bella- Grito Alice en cuanto apague mi camioneta- Por favor dime que no tienes planes para mañana.

-Hola, Alice ¿Cómo estas?- Dije sin detenerme junto a ella, cuando Alice solo se emocionaba tanto por una sola razón y sabia que a mi no me iba a gustar los planes que tenia para nosotras.- No tengo planes con Jake pero tampoco quiero ir de compras Alice.

-Bella, por favor- Dijo poniendo cara de cachorro mojado.- Por favor, no puedes dejar que vaya sola hasta Seattle.

-Pero sabes que odio las compras- Dije enfurruñada- Además Charlie…

-No te preocupes por é- Dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante- Hable con el antes de venir aquí y dijo que estaba de acuerdo, dijo que un poco de ciudad te vendría muy bien.

-Diablos- murmure, mi único pretexto se había ido al caño.

-Sera divertido, solo tu y yo en la ciudad, además siento que algo esta por pasar-

-¿Otra de tus visiones? –

-No esto es mas bien un presentimiento- Dijo ella sin mirarme- Siento que algo bueno esta por pasar y que mañana debemos estar en Seattle no se por que pero se que cambiara nuestras vidas.

-Tal vez por fin encuentres a tu príncipe azul.

-O tu al tuyo-

-Alice yo estoy con Jake-

-Pero el no es el chico para ti Bella y lo sabes. Lo quieres mas como un hermano que como un novio y no puedes negarlo.

-No voy a discutir eso de nuevo-

-De acuerdo, no quiero pelear- Dijo en tono conciliador- ¿Iras conmigo?.

-No se por que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta- Dije resignada- Siempre hago lo que me pides.

-No siempre-La fulmine con la mirada y ella sonrió- Ya lo veras Bella mañana será el mejor día de nuestras vidas yo se lo que te digo, solo espera y lo veras.

_______________________________________________________________

HOLA, AKI ESTA MI PRIMER FIC SOBRE EL UNIVERSO CREPUSCULO, POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO POR QUE SOLO ES LA INTRODUCCION MAÑANA O EL LUNES SUBO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER.. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP


	2. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia esta basada en la película Serendipity.**_

_**________________**_

_CAPITULO 1: PRIMER ENCUENTRO_

Tal y como Alice había dicho Charlie no se opuso a que pasara mi sábado de compras en la ciudad con la única condición de que estuviéramos de regreso antes de la medianoche, Jacob tenia planes con sus amigos así que no se había quejado de mis planes con mi mejor amiga así que a primera hora habíamos conducido hasta Seattle para un día de compras yo odiaba las compras pero me gustaba pasar tiempo con Alice así que no era del todo malo. Ya había empezado a oscurecer, cargábamos muchas bolsas llenas de ropa pero nada que yo realmente quisiera, a mi amiga le encantaba juga a vestirme y maquillarme a su antojo me hacia sentir como una muñeca pero no había manera de negarme así que resignada me probaba todo lo que ella me daba y a pesar de mis protestas ella compraba para mi todo lo que le gustaba. Le había pedido varias veces a mi amiga que nos detuviéramos en alguna librería pero ella se negaba rotundamente, alegando que cuando estaba cerca de un libro era casi imposible alejarme de el y todavía faltaban muchas cosas por comprar (aunque tomando en cuenta las bolsas que cargábamos, no sabia que mas podíamos comprar). A pesar de que llevábamos todo el día comprando ella se veía tan llena de energía como al principio y seguía insistiendo en que algo bueno pasaría de un momento a otro sin importar que el día estuviera por terminar.

-Creo que necesito otro par de zapatos- Dijo paseando su vista entre las tiendas.

-Alice, ya compraste cuatro pares-

-Pues necesito otro par- Dijo rodando los ojos- Nunca puedes tener demasiado zapatos Bella, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?- espere paciente a que empezara con su ya conocido discurso, sobre lo rara que era por no amar la moda como es debido, pero Alice se quedo parada y mira dando fijamente hacia delante.

-Alice- La llame pero ella no contesto- ¿Alice, estas bien?-

-Mas que bien- Trate de ver lo que ella veía pero había muchas cosas hacia donde dirigía la mirada, tiendas, gente y mas y mas gente- te lo dije Bella te lo dije.

-¿De que hablas?, tu dices muchas cosas Alice-

-Te dije que algo pasaría- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, yo la seguí sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Estoy enamorada- Me quede con la boca abierta ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? Alice mi amiga de toda la vida _¿Enamorada? _Eso no había pasado_ ¡nunca!_

Entonces vi lo que ella veía con tanta intensidad, un hombre alto y rubio caminaba hacia Alice sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, los dos tenían la misma mirada, parecía que para ellos el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo existían ellos dos. Se detuvieron uno frente al otro.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- Dijo Alice en un tono de reproche pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo siento señorita- Contesto el hombre rubio con una voz grabe y seductora- Soy Jasper Whitlock.

-Yo soy Alice Brandon- Dijo mi amiga acercándose mas a el, definitivamente mi amiga se había olvidado de que yo estaba a su lado así que carraspee para hacerle saber que seguí ahí- oh y ella es mi mejor amiga, Bella.

-Un gusto conocerlas a las dos- Dijo Jasper pero a mi ni me miro- ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

-Por supuesto- Contesto Alice inmediatamente- nos encantaría.

_¿Nos? O te encantaría _ pensé pero no dije nada par no arruinarle el momento a mi amiga, al parecer había encontrado a ese hombre que estaba esperando y yo estaba feliz por ella. Estuvimos viendo algunas tiendas mientras Jasper y Alice no dejaban de coquetear, él era un hombre muy amble y de alguna manera me sentía tranquila y confiada junto a el a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía, miraba a mi amiga como si fuera la única mujer sobre el planeta pero al mismo tiempo era muy amable conmigo e intentaba no dejarme fuera de la conversación.

-Las invito a tomar un café- dijo Jasper después de que Alice consiguiera su quinto par de zapatos- No quisiera despedirme todavía.

-Yo paso- Dije antes de que Alice pudiera abrir la boca- No me gusta mucho el café, pero vayan ustedes, de cualquier forma quería buscar unos libros-

- ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Alice-Si quieres podemos acompañarte- Dijo con firmeza, pero en su rostro podía ver que se moría de ganas por quedarse a solas con su guapo desconocido.

-Esta bien Alice, ustedes vayan, ya sabes como me pongo cuando estoy entre libros- Le dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella conocía mi afición por los libros pero también sabía que lo que yo quería era darles un poco de tiempo a solas.

- De acuerdo nos veremos aquí dentro de dos horas, pero si pasa algo me llamas inmediatamente.

- Por supuesto. Lo mismo para ti, si me necesitas llámame- Le dije, Jasper parecía una buena persona pero aun así era un desconocido. Alice sonrió con confianza asintió emocionada. Jasper le tendió la mano y ella la tomo de inmediato y se alejaron tomado de la mano. Alice siempre tenia la razón, algo bueno había pasado en este viaje, algo que le había cambiado la vida a _ ella._

Camine por las calles abarrotadas de gente buscando una librería que valiera la pena. Entre en una que tenía buen aspecto.

Recorrí por un rato las estanterías llenas de libros hasta que encontré uno que me gustara y comencé a leerlo. Tal y como pasaba siempre que estaba cerca de un buen libro, me olvidaba del tiempo y el mundo a mí alrededor me adentraba en un mundo que no era el mío lleno de aventuras, batalla épicas y sobre todo mis favoritas: Los romances que te dejaban sin respiración.

Yo estaba segura de que amaba a, él siempre había estado conmigo era mi mejor amigo y me sentía completa a su lado, pero lo que sentía por él no podía compararse con las maravillosas historias de amor descritas en los libros, entre nosotros todo había sido tan natural casi como respirar, me había enamorado de él sin darme cuenta y a pesar de amarlo tanto no podía evitar desear vivir un romance como los que describían mis libros favoritos. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquel absurdo pensamiento Jake era lo mejor que me había pasado y no necesitaba a nadie mas.

Camine hacia la caja para pagar el libro sin ser realmente consiente de mis pasos, mi mente seguía divagando, muy a mi pesar, con la idea de encontrar a mi príncipe azul y fue entonces que mi torpeza natural salió a relucir cuando me tropecé y no me pegue contra el suelo por que unos fuertes brazos me habían sostenido a tiempo.

Levante la mirada dispuesta a disculparme con quien fuera que me había tropezado y agradecer por evitar mi caída, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta cuando mi mirada se fijo en los intensos ojos verdes que se me devolvían la miraba. El hombre frente a mi me miraba con tal intensidad que sentía como si me estuviera leyendo la mente. Una sensación cálida recorrió mu cuerpo haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, sentía mis piernas de gelatina y me hubiera caído si aquel extraño no me hubiera estado sosteniendo.

-Lo… lo siento –Dije con voz temblorosa y dio un paso atrás para retirarme de su tibio cuerpo, al instante senti un extraño anhelo, como si mi cuerpo protestara por que él ya no me tenia entre sus brazos, era una locura pero era lo que sentía. Deje de verlos a los ojos no sin antes sonrojarme profundamente, pasee mi mirada por la habitación sin atreverme a levantar la mirada, no me atrevía a decir nada mas, después de unos segundos me descubrí mirando al extraño frente a mi tratando de ser discreta. Era desgarbado, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Simplemente él hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida su piel era mas blanca que la mía (y eso era mucho decir), tenia unos hermosos labios que invitaba me invitaban a besarlo _¿Yo había pensado eso? _ _Dios mes estaba volviendo loca._

Aun sin levantar la mirada podía asegurar que el me estaba mirando fijamente, tal vez analizándome como yo lo hacia con el.

-Lo siento- Repetí y esta vez no me tembló la voz- A veces soy muy torpe.

-No te preocupes- Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar su aterciopelada voz- ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, tu detuviste mi caída- Dije levantando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Grabe error, sus ojos me hipnotizaron y no pude decir nada mas, me hubiera gustado que por lo menos él dijera algo para poder escuchar su hermosa voz pero el me devolvía la mirada sin la intención de decir nada mas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí solamente mirándonos el uno al otro pero de repente, el estridente sonido de mi celular sonando no saco de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-Tengo que irme- Le dije al extraño ignorando mi teléfono, sabia quien era y la razón por la que me llamaba- Gracias por evitar mi caída- Empecé a caminar hacia la salida, aunque cada latido de mi corazón y cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritaban que me quedara junto a aquel hombre.

-Que tengas una linda vida- Dijo el extraño de ojos verdes, yo me gire para sonreírle en forma de despedida y tras salir de la librería conteste mi teléfono.

-¡Isabella Swan! ¿Dónde diablos estas?-Grito Alice- Hace mas de media hora que deberías estar aquí, ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estoy? Y para colmo ni siquiera te dignas a contestar tu teléfono- Eso me sorprendió ¿Cuántas veces habría sonado el teléfono antes de que lograra escucharlo?

-Lo siento Alice, me distraje pero ya voy para allá- Colgué antes de que pudiera decirme nada mas, aunque realmente no me importaba mucho lo que tuviera que decirme, mis pensamientos seguían llenos de aquel extraño de ojos verdes.

En cuanto me vio Alice se abalanzo sobre mí exigiendo una explicación por mi retraso, pero yo no lograba articular ni una palabra coherente.

-¿Estas bien, alguien te hiso daño?- Pregunto Jasper con preocupación.

- Nadie me lastimo, solo estoy cansada, me gustaría irme a casa- Alice asintió y nos dirigimos a su auto, por supuesto Jasper nos acompaño. Mientras me subía al coche pude ver como Alice y Jasper se despedían con un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- Pregunto Alice en cuanto subió al auto- ¿No hay algo que quieras contarme?

- Ahora no Alice- Dije sin mirarla, quería guardar lo sucedido para mí, por lo menos hasta que pudiera aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Entonces si hay algo que contar. Dijo con suficiencia- Yo siempre tengo la razón. Sacudí la cabeza aun sin mirarla- De acuerdo, no te preguntare sobre el tema. _ Por ahora_- Por supuesto podía contar con que Alice me interrogaría hasta sacarme la verdad en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Me gire para ver como las luces de la ciudad se iban haciendo cada vez mas pequeñas y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Si Alice había tenido razón, este viaje de compras había cambiado mi forma de ver la vida, yo siempre había creído que no existía nada tan poderoso como lo que sentía cuando estaba con Jacob pero aquel extraño con solo mirarme me había hecho sentir cosas cien veces mas poderosas y sabia que lo recordaría siempre, Jacob no se merecía eso pero tampoco era como si lo estuviera engañando _¿o si_? Solo había sido un encuentro con un hombre que me había gustado pero eso no era una traición… sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza pero seguía viendo el brillo de aquellos intensos ojos verdes.

_¡Dios!_ Esto estaba mal, muy mal, desceba mas que nada en el mundo volver a ver a aquel hombre pero sabia que eso era casi imposible, así que debía seguir con mi vida como si nunca lo hubiera visto, eso debía ser fácil después de todo solo había estado junto a él unos cuantos segundos, definitivamente debía ser cosa fácil eso de olvidarme de el. ¿O no?

________

_**Tal como prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo, aunque un poco mas tarde de lo que esperaba pero por fin aquí esta. Es un poco mas largo que el anterior pero sigue siendo un capitulo de introducción, el siguiente espero tenerlo el próximo miércoles y será desde punto de vista de Edward.**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo y muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron el anterior y muy especialmente a las que dejaron un comentario o agregaron las historia a sus favoritos, me animaron muchísimo para terminar este capitulo, espero sus comentarios y criticas.**_

_**Y de nuevo muchas gracias a:**_


	3. ENCONTRANDOTE

_ENCONTRANDOTE_

_Edward POV_

Mire el salón lleno de gente desconocida con aburrimiento, si no fuera por lo mucho que quería a mi hermano y por el hecho de que era el padrino , me hubiera largado de aquí desde hacia horas.

Estaba en un restauran en Seattle, donde mañana se casaba mi único hermano. A Emmett no le había importado lo que la mayoría de la gente dijera que eran demasiado jóvenes para dar un paso tan importante, (él apenas había cumplido 20 años y Rosalie tenia 19), el estaba enamorado y estaba seguro de que quería para el resto de su vida con Rose. Por supuesto mis padres y yo le brindamos todo nuestro apoyo. Esme estaba que irradiaba felicidad por todos lados, casi parecía que la que se casaba era ella, simplemente estaba feliz de que su hijo mayor hubiera encontrado a su compañera del alma, todo lo demás le parecía insignificante ¿Qué importancia tenia que fueran tan jóvenes?, Carlisle y ella tenían la edad de Emmett cuando se casaron y había funcionado de maravilla para ellos, después de todos esos años se seguían mirando con el mismo amor del primer día. Carlisle respetaba totalmente nuestras decisiones así que no había dudado en dar todo su apoyo a mi hermano. Así que yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que apoyarlos igual, yo quería la felicidad de mi hermano y era mas que obvio que su felicidad estaba al lado de Rosalie se amaban y es lo único que importa, la boda no iba a interponerse en sus futuros como la mayoría de la gente pensaba, ambos tenían carreras muy prometedores, ella como modelo y el como jugador de futbol americano y serian muy felices juntos.

Suspire mientras miraba la cara de felicidad de mi hermano, realmente lo envidiaba, a mis 18 años jamás había vivido un amor como el que Emmett sentía por su prometida, por supuesto que había tenido novias pero todas terminaban cansándome, a ellas lo único que les importaba era salir con el misterioso hijo del doctor Cullen, a ninguna les interesara conocerme, yo era un trofeo para ellas, así que después de 5 novias cabeza hueca había decidido alejarme de ese tipo de chicas, el problema era que a dondequiera que volteaba veía a una chica hueca y vanidosa queriendo ligar conmigo.

Después de dar mi discurso como padrino había intentado escaparme de aquella fiesta pero mi padre me había descubierto y me hizo prometerle que me quedaría un poco mas. Mire a todos lados para asegurarme que nadie me miraba y me escape de lugar. Había cumplido con mi trabajo lo mas que puede soportar, después de todo nadie me echaría de menos y yo lo único que quería era estar solo, tal vez encontrar una buena librería o simplemente un lugar donde pudiera relajarme, sentir tanto amor a mi alrededor me hacia sentir mas solo que nunca. Claro que estaba feliz por mis padres y mi hermano pero los envidiaba, quería encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que ellos sentían…

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso o terminaría deprimiéndome. Una ráfaga de viento me golpeo de frente y me hizo tiritar, en es parte del país realmente hacia frio, cundo Rosalie nos contaba sobre su lugar de nacimiento siempre pensé que exageraba pero ahora comprobaba que todo era verdad.

Pasee mi mirada por las tiendas que me rodeaban y pude ver una pequeña librería de aspecto acogedor y cruce la calle sin pensarlo y entre en el establecimiento. Suspire aliviado por el templado clima que contrastaba con la frialdad que se sentía mientras caminaba hacia el lugar. Recorrí las estanterías sin buscar algo en particular solo por el gusto de contemplar los cientos de libros. Después de un rato me decidí por comprar un libro de música y me dirigí a la caja para pagarlo y regresar al hotel antes de que mis padres y mi hermano se preocuparan por mi ausencia, después de todo estaba en una ciudad desconocida.

Cuando estaba cerca de la caja sentí que _algo_ chocaba de frente contra mi, instintivamente alcé las manos para sostener a quien quiera que fuera ya que por la fuerza del choque parecía que caería hacia atrás. Baje la mirada y pude ver a una chica muy delgada de pelo castaño que miraba hacia el suelo, seguramente se sentía avergonzada por su torpeza. Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando la chica levanto la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Un par de ojos color chocolate me miraban fijamente, literalmente me quede congelado, con mis brazos todavía a sujetándola. Era la mas hermosa mujer que había visto en mi vida, su pálido rostro había tomado un tono rosa a causa de la vergüenza que debería estar sintiendo haciéndola lucir simplemente irresistible, pero lo mas bello d e esa chica eran sus hermosos ojos chocolate eran únicos, nadie mas podía tener ese tono tan hermoso, podía ver en ellos todo lo que había estado buscando, todo aquello por lo que momentos antes había estado envidiando a mis padres y a mi hermano, se que es totalmente absurdo pero podía imaginarme el resto de mi vida con aquella chica de aspecto tan frágil. Ella tampoco aparto los ojos de los míos parecía estar bajo el mismo hechizo que yo, pero no podía estar seguro, tal vez solo estaba aterrorizada por nuestra cercanía o por la manera en que la estaba mirando, en estos momento hubiera deseado ser capaz de leer su mente

-Lo… lo siento –Dijo, su voz aunque temblorosa fue como música para mis oídos. Dio un paso atrás alejándose de mí, hubiera deseado retenerla ya que en el momento en que se soltó de mis brazos sentí un enorme vacio pero no quería asustarla. Bajo la mirada mas avergonzada que antes pero yo no deje de mirarla tratando de encontrar una explicación a todos esos nuevos sentimientos que me golpearon de pronto, después de todo yo no conocía a esta chica.

-Lo siento- Repitió, esta vez su voz sonaba mas segura pero seguía sin mirarme y eso me frustro, _necesitaba _ver sus hermosos ojos de nuevo- A veces soy muy torpe.

-No te preocupes- dije y me sorprendí con el tono de voz, era suave casi como si quisiera acariciarla con mis palabras- ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, tu detuviste mi caída- Dijo y por fin levanto su mirada, me quede mirando fijamente sus ojos chocolate como si quisiera encontrar la explicación de todo lo que sentía en ellos, no pude decir nada y ella tampoco hablo, aunque no era necesario por que nos estábamos comunicando con nuestras miradas, pero me hubiera gustado que ella dijera algo mas, deseaba escuchar su voz. Estuvimos así por unos minutos o igual pudieron se horas hasta que el molesto sonido de un celular nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

-Tengo que irme- Dijo sin siquiera mirar su teléfono que para mi sorpresa era el que estaba sonado. Trate de decir algo para que se quedara pero mi cerebro no funcionaba y no encontraba las palabras- Gracias por evitar mi caída- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cada paso que la alejaba de mi se sentía como una puñalada en mi corazón. _¡Quédate!_ Quise gritar pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

-Que tengas una linda vida- Logre decir cuando ella llegaba a la puerta, se giro hacia mi y me sonrió. Mi corazón dejo de latir al contemplar su hermosa sonrisa y entonces tal como llego mi hermoso ángel desaparecido.

_¿Qué tengas una linda vida?_ Que frase tan estúpida, ¿Cómo pude desperdiciar mi oportunidad de preguntar su nombre o tal vez su numero de teléfono con tremenda idiotez? ¿Por qué mi cerebro dejo de funcionar en el momento más importante de mi vida? Ahora esa hermosa chica se había ido perdiendo mi oportunidad de conocerla, era prácticamente imposible volverme a encontrar con ella en una ciudad tan grande y mas aun tomando en cuenta que en un par de días yo estaría en Chicago. _¡Maldición!_

………………………

Habían pasado tres días desde mi encuentro con mi encantador ángel de ojos chocolate y no había logrado sacarme la de la cabeza, sus ojos me perseguían durante todo el día, ni siquiera cuando cerraba los ojos dejaba de verla, su expresión apenada se había quedado grabada en mi mente como se graba un tatuaje en la pie, nada de lo que hacia lograba distraerme, aunque tal vez no la olvidaba por que realmente no quería hacerlo. Había regresado a la librería al día siguiente de nuestro encuentro y lo único que había logrado es que Emmett casi me acecinara por llegar tarde a su boda.

Ahora mismo caminaba por las calles del centro sobresaltándome cada segundo cuando veía alguna melena castaña, pero nunca era ella. Suspire resignado, no lograría encontrarla, esta era mi ultima noche en Seattle, mañana a esta hora estaría en Chicago, lejos, muy lejos de ella y aun con menos posibilidades de encontrarla. Decidí regresar al hotel hacia demasiado frio y sabia que mi búsqueda era inútil, hubiera sido más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar que encontrarla a ella en una ciudad tan grande y sin conocer siquiera su nombre.

Camine despacio hacia el hotel, cuando desde la calle pude ver un par de guantes de cuero en una tienda, por una extraña razón sentí la necesidad de entrar y comprarlos. Entre el la tienda dirigiéndome directamente hacia donde se encontraba el único par de guantes negros de la tienda sin mirar nada ni a nadie.

Cuando estire la mano para tomar los guantes pude sentir una cálida y pequeña mano chocando contra la mía y sin saber por que mi corazón se acelero. Me gire para mirar a la dueña de la mano y me quede en shock.

Mi hermoso ángel de ojos chocolate estaba frente a mí con la misma cara de sorpresa que seguramente yo tenia pintada en la cara.

-¡Tu!- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo sonreí al pensar que tal vez ella había pensado en mi tanto como yo en ella. Ella también sonrió y me quede contemplando lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía.

-¿Alguno va a comprar los guante?- Pregunto la dependienta de muy mal humor.

- Llévalos tu- Le dije sonriendo. Aunque una parte de mi se moría de ganas por pregunta para que querría unos guantes para hombre, ¿Para su padre? Un ¿amigo? O tal vez… un... un… Novio.

-No, tú los tomaste primero-

-Pero yo quiero que tú los tengas- Yo le daría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera con tal de que se quedara a mi lado.

-Eso no seria justo- Dijo con obstinación.

-Si ninguno los quiere yo me los puedo quedar- Dijo un hombre mayor al que no había visto llegar.

-¡No!- Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? Ustedes no los quieren- Dijo el hombre sobresaltado por nuestra reaccion

- Pero es que ella los necesita, son un regalo para….para…- El hombre me miraba fijamente esperando a que continuara y yo la mire a ella en busca de un poco de ayuda.

-Mi padre- Dijo de repente- que bueno, el será, bueno…será operado y…

- Si y su mas grande deseo es….

-Un par de guantes de cuero negro- El hombre nos miro como si estuviéramos locos y se alejo sin decir nada.

- Vaya, creo que no eres una muy buena mentirosa- Dije intentando no reírme.

- Soy pésima, pero tú piensas rápido-

-El merito es de los dos, creo que trabajamos bien juntos-

-Si eso creo- Dijo ella y se sonrojo profundamente- ¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte con los guantes?

-Seguro- Dije pero ella parecía insegura- De verdad, ni siquiera se por que quería comprarlos, seguramente tu los necesitas mas.

-De acuerdo, pero dejaras que te invite algo de tomar- Lo decía en tono de amenaza, ¡Como si yo fuera a negarme!

-Por supuesto, solo que no sea café por que lo odio- La chica se rio por lo bajo- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que yo también odio el café- _Vaya_, hasta teníamos cosas en común, definitivamente no podía dejar escapar a esta chica. Ella se acerco a la caja para pagar.

-Bueno, ya esta ahora vamos a buscar algo para tomar-

-¿Y a donde me vas a llevar?-

-Al lugar donde hacen el más delicioso chocolate que e probado en mi vida- Sonreí al verla hablar, podría escucharla hablar para siempre. Entramos a un acogedor establecimiento, era demasiado pequeño, a mí jamás me hubiera llamado la atención.

-Realmente es un muy buen chocolate y el pastel esta delicioso-

-Te lo dije- Nos quedamos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, mas bien estábamos disfrutando del momento.

-¿Vives aquí?-Pregunte después de un momento.

- No. Vivo en una pequeña ciudad no muy lejos de aquí, pero mi mejor amiga es adicta a las compras y siempre me arrastra con ella, para mi suerte ahora tiene novio, así que logro escaparme, aunque seguramente pronto me llamara para seguir torturándome. ¿Tú vives aquí?

-No. Soy de Chicago. Estoy aquí para la boda de mi hermano, su novia, bueno ahora es su esposa se casaron hace dos días, nació y creció aquí así decidieron casarse aquí- era increíble la facilidad con la que hablábamos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.- ¿Y como encontraste este lugar? Es realmente acogedor.

-Mi amiga esta obsesionada con todo eso del destino así que el nombre del lugar le llamo la atención.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué significa Serendipity?

-"Accidente fortuito" y pues mi amiga piensa que los accidentes no existen y la verdad yo tampoco lo creo. Yo creo que las decisiones que tomamos nos llevan a ciertos lugares y situaciones pero el destino te manda señales y lo que pasa depende de si sabes leer las señales o no- Me quede mirando la manera en que hablaba, con convicción pero al mismo tiempo se veía tímida, esta mujer me tenía cautivado.

-Suena fascinante- Ella solo sonrió. El lugar era demasiado cálido así que me quite la bufanda.

-Es una muy linda bufanda-

-Mi madre la hizo para mi- Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, solo mirándonos el uno al otro. Una canción conocida empezó a sonar en el pequeño lugar.

-_Claire de Lune- susurro ella._

_-¿Conoces a Debussy?_

_-Solo mis favoritas y Claire de Lune definitivamente es mi favorita._

_-También la mía- Dije sorprendido, no había muchas personas de mi edad a las que les gustara la música clásica y me encantaba compartir gustos con ella. Por más de una hora estuvimos hablando de nuestros gustos en música. Era raro sentirme tan identificado con alguien de quien ni siquiera conocía su nombre._

_-Tengo que irme, mi amiga debe estar preocupada- Dijo de repente mientras se ponía de pie._

_-No, por favor quédate un poco mas- Dije con mi corazón latiendo deprisa por el dolor que me causaba el tener que alejarme de ella- O por lo menos dame tu número de teléfono para poder llamarte._

_-Lo siente pero no puedo hacer eso- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida conmigo siguiéndola de cerca- Si es nuestro destino volver a venirnos pasara sin que nosotros forcemos las cosas._

_- No puedes ignorar el hecho de que nos encontramos dos veces, eso es el destino.-Dije desesperado por convencerla._

_-No lo ignoro, por lo mismo te digo, si debemos encontrarnos las cosas se darán solas._

_-Por favor, dime algo de ti- Dije sujetándola de los brazos- Mira, me llamo Edward, ¿No te da eso una idea?- Ella asintió sonriendo y se acerco un poco mas a mi._

_-Buenas noches Edward, que tengas una linda vida- Repitió lo que yo le dije la en nuestro encuentro anterior y lentamente roso mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso demasiado corto no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y retenerla un poco mas, de hecho me quede congelado en mi lugar, disfrutando del calor que sus labios habían dejado en los míos, para cuando reaccione ella había desaparecido entre la gente._

_Resignado comencé mi camino hacia el hotel, mañana estaría muy lejos de aquí y mis posibilidades de volver a verla se reducirían a al mínimo y ni siquiera tenia un nombre con que recordarla, toque mis labios, al menos guardaría ese pequeño rose que me había hecho sentir mas que todos los besos que había dado en mi vida. _

_Una ráfaga de viento me hizo temblar, quise ajustar la bufanda a mi cuello pero no estaba ahí, suspire y regrese sobre mis pasos, seguramente la había dejado en la mesa. Sabia que mi madre podía hacerme otra pero esa me gustaba mucho y no quería perderla. Entre en el lugar sin mirar nada mas que la mesa en la que había estado, ahí justo donde la había dejado estaba mi bufanda, la tome y note que no era lo único que estaba en la mesa. La bolsa donde estaban los guantes de cuero negro se encontraba ahí también. La tome y me gire para salir cuando me encontré con aquellos ojos chocolate._

_-Olvide los guantes- Susurro_

_-Y yo mi bufanda, esto es cosa del destino ¿no crees?- Ella asintió, le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo sin dudarlo, salimos del lugar sin saber que es lo que debíamos hacer o que era lo que nos esperaba, pero yo____necesitaba__averiguarlo y esperaba que ella se sintiera igual._

_**_______________________________________________________________**_

___**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO, SIENTO SUBIRLO HASTA AHORA PERO RESIVI UNA VISITA INESPERADA Y NO PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO HASTA AHORA.**_

___**BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, DE VERDAD QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**_

___**QUIERO AGRADCER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA PERO SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS O LA AGRAGARON A SUS FAVORITAS**_

___**. MUCHAS GRACIAS A**____**: **_AllySan, ALEJANDRA, Lita Wellington, EdwardKaname, christti, karlyta tonks, Rei Hino Cullen, Mayayue, amvi, cammiie, , enjoyme, minna683o, xikiss cullen Y A Lita Wellington. ESPERO NO HABER OLVIDADO A NADIE DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE BYE.


	4. DESTINO

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN ASTEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA SEÑALES DE AMOR(SERENDIPITY)**_

_CAPITULO 4: DESTINO_

_BELLA POV._

Esto era totalmente surrealista, yo había ido a Seattle solo por insistencia de Alice, ella tenia una cita con Jasper y por una extraña razón había insistido en que la acompañara para después dejarme en la primera librería que encontráramos, diciendo que quería estar a solas con su novio, ahora comenzaba a sospechar que Alice sabia lo que iba a pasar. Después de que su amiga me dejara me dedique a caminar por las calles sin mirar nada, solo pensando en aquel extraño en el que no había dejado de pensar. Estaba a punto de buscar un lugar para sentarme a leer cuando había visto aquellos guantes negros. Mi padre se había quejado en varias ocasiones que sus guantes estaban gastados y el frio se colaba en sus manos, así que decidí comprarlos para el y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido pero lento a la vez. Un momento estaba queriendo alcanzar los guantes y al siguiente estaba pedida en un par de hermosos ojos verdes y el mundo se había detenido, todo a mí alrededor desapareció cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y me volvía deleitar con el sonido de su voz. Esta vez no podía separarme de el tan rápido, _necesitaba_ estar con el por lo menos por un momento, así que ignorando el nudo que tenia en el estomago lo había invitado a tomar algo y para mi sorpresa el acepto. Había pasado mas de una hora hablando con aquel desconocido de todo y de nada a la vez, podía contarle cualquier cosa por que sentía que lo conocía siempre y si por algo nos quedábamos cayados, el silencio no era incomodo, me sentía totalmente en paz con el a mi lado.

El me estaba explicado algo sobre una banda de rock pero yo realmente no estaba prestando atención, me había perdido en la profundidad de su ojos verdes y en los sentimientos que despertaba en mi, en toda mi vida no había tenido la urgente necesidad de permanecer junto a alguien, se que era tonto y tal vez solo una ilusión pero sentía que podía pasar el resto de mi vida a lado de aquel hombre sabia que podía confiar en el aun sin conocerlo y eso me desconcertaba, ¿Cómo podía sentirme así con alguien a quien apenas si había visto un par de veces?. Lo peor era el modo en que me hacia sentir, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora solo por estar sentada a su lado y cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban se me olvidaba como volver a respirar, realmente quería quedarme aquí con él para siempre. En todo el tiempo que había estado con Jacob, jamás me había hecho sentir ni la cuarta parte de lo que aquel extraño lograba con solo mirarme.

_Jacob_

Yo no podía hacerle esto a Jacob. Él había estado conmigo siempre, había sido un fiel e incondicional amigo y una más que comprensivo y maravilloso novio, él era lo que cualquier chica podía desear, no podía traicionarlo y sentía que lo traicionaba con tan solo desear quedarme con aquel extraño. Otra parte de mi cerebro, la parte que me decía que dejara de pensar en Jacob, se preguntaba ¿porque si Jacob era tan perfecto sentía todo aquello por aquel hombre? ¿Por qué jamás me había sentido de aquella manera con él?

_**-Tengo que irme, mi amiga debe estar preocupada- Dije la primer excusa que se me ocurrió aunque tal vez Alice si estaría preocupada**_

_**-No, por favor quédate un poco mas- Su voz sonaba tan dolida que quise quedarme, pero todo aquello estaba mal, yo debía pensar en Jacob y en lo que teníamos.**_

_**-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso- Dije y me obligue a caminar hacia la salida para alejarme de el, pero no sirvió de nada por que me siguió - Si es nuestro destino volver a vernos pasara sin que nosotros forcemos las cosas- No se de donde había salido eso pero al momento de decirlo supe que de verdad lo pensaba.**_

_**- No puedes ignorar el hecho de que nos encontramos dos veces, eso es el destino.- Su voz sonaba desesperada y eso me rompió el corazón**_

_**-No lo ignoro, por lo mismo te digo, si debemos encontrarnos las cosas se darán solas- Y aunque sabia que no estaba bien deseaba que eso sucediera**_

_**-Por favor, dime algo de ti- Dijo sujetándome por los brazos, - Mira, me llamo Edward, ¿No te da eso una idea?- sonreí ante la mención de su nombre, el quería saber el mío pero yo no podía dárselo, no tenia sentido, jamás nos volveríamos a ver y lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, le sonreí y sin saber por que me acerque mas a él.**_

_**-Buenas noches Edward, que tengas una linda vida- Repetí sus palabras tratando de que sonriera pero no lo conseguí. Sentí la urgente necesidad de besarlo y no hice nada para evitarlo, seria nuestra despedida. Lentamente casi con miedo roce mis labios con los suyos fue un beso demasiado corto no me atreví a mas, si el me abrazaba tal vez no tendría la fuerza suficiente para irme y aunque me doliera **____**tenia. **__** Por el bien de Jacob tenia que alejarme de aquel extraño y olvidarme de él.**_

_**Corrí entre la gente, esperando que Edward no me siguiera, no podía ver su rostro suplicante de nuevo y decirle que no podía quedarme. Cuando me acercaba al lugar donde se suponía me encontraría con Alice recordé el par de guantes que había comprado, el par de guantes que había propiciado aquel encuentro, el par de guantes que había dejado olvidados en el Serendipity. Suspire y me quede para sin saber que hacer, no quería dejarlos, ya no estaba segura de querer dárselos a mi padre una parte de mi quería regresar por ellos para tenerlos como recuerdo de aquella noche, de aquellos profundos ojos verdes, un recuerdo de Edward y eso era totalmente estúpido por que yo **____** debía **__** olvidarlo. Volví a suspirar y volví sobre mis pasos, no podía dejar los guantes, tenia que recuperarlos.**_

_**Mientras regresaba a la pequeña pastelería toque mis labios, en donde todavía sentía el calor de los labios Edward sobre los míos, a ese roce casi ni se le podía llamar beso por lo rápido que había sido pero yo lo sentí como el mejor beso de mi vida.**_

_**Si pensarlo o poner atención a lo que hacia me dirigí a la mesa en la que momentos antes había estado con Edward y sin mirar nada mas tome la bolsa donde estaban los guantes. Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, hasta que levante la vista dispuesta a irme y me encontré con los verdes ojos de Edward.**_

_**-Olvide los guantes- Susurre sin saber que mas decir y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.**_

_**-Y yo mi bufanda, esto es cosa del destino ¿no crees?- Asentí todavía sin poder hablar con coherencia, ¿De que otra manera se podía explicar el que nos hubiéramos encontrado tres veces? El destino me estaba enviando señales y yo iba a escucharlas. Edward me ofreció su mano y yo la tome de inmediato en cuanto sentí su cálido roce todo pensamiento razonable se borro de mi cerebro.**_

_**¡Al diablo lo que esta bien! ¡Al diablo Jacob!**__** Iba a disfrutar lo compañía de Edward sin que me importara nada ni nadie. Por una noche iba a ser una completa egoísta. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, Edward apretó mi mano temiendo que me volviera escapar, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Suspire resignada, mi plan de olvidarme de todo el mundo había fracasado estrepitosamente, me había olvidado de Alice pero por supuesto ella no se olvidaría de mi, saque mi celular y me prepare para sus gritos y me devane los sesos para convencerla de que me dejara sola unas horas mas y sin decirle la verdad. Eso no seria tarea fácil.**_

___**Edward POV.**_

_**Le di un poco de espacio para que pudiera hablar por teléfono, pero no solté su mano, esta vez no la dejaría ir por lo menos no tan fácilmente. Me quede mirando sus expresiones mientras hablaba, ella era realmente hermosa, simplemente me tenia fascinado.**_

_**-Todo arreglado- Dijo en cuanto cerro su teléfono y se acerco un poco mas a mi. Yo no pude decir nada su cercanía me abrumo. Sin siquiera pensarlo acaricie su mejilla y sin dejar de mirarla me fui acercando mas a ella hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Había querido hacer esto desde que la vi en aquella biblioteca y mi deseo se cuadruplico cuando sus labios me rozaron a manera de despedida hacia apenas unos minutos pero esto fue totalmente diferente y mas allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Al principio fue lento, dulce pero nuestros cuerpos querían mas, solté su mano y la tome de la cintura haciendo que se pegara totalmente a mi, ella me rodeo el cuello con los brazos para que después su manos acariciaran mi pelo. Ese era un beso de verdad, urgente y apasionado muy apasionado. **_

_**Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire pero yo no solté su cintura y sus manos no dejaron mi cabello, abrí los ojos y me encontré los suyos tan encendidos como los míos.**_

_**-Wow- Dijo todavía si aliento.**_

_**-Eso es quedarse corto- Ella sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un hermoso color rosa.**_

_**-Deberíamos movernos creo que todos nos esta mirando- Asentí pero no nos movimos realmente no me importaba que nos miraran yo solo quería volver a besarla pero ella se veía incomoda por ser el centro de atención así que aunque era lo que menos deseaba me separe de ella tomando de nuevo su mano y comenzamos a caminar.**_

_**-Cuéntame algo sobre ti- Dijo de repente.**_

_**-Mi pasión es la música- Dije sin dudarlo, sentía que a ella podía decirle cualquier cosa- Mi padre es un gran medico y todos esperan que yo me dedique a lo mismo pero yo solo quiero hacer música, toco el piano desde pequeño y es lo único que me imagina haciendo.**_

_**-¿Tu padre lo sabe?-**_

_**-Si y me apoya completamente, el solo quiere que se feliz sin importar a lo que me dedique.**_

_**-Me gustaría escucharte tocar.**_

_**-Te prometo que algún día lo hare- Dije y la bese en la mejilla- Pero seria mas fácil cumplir mi promesa si me dijeras algo de ti, como por ejemplo tu nombre, dirección y tu numero de teléfono.**_

_**-Me gusta leer- Dijo evadiendo lo de su nombre y todo lo demás.**_

_**-Eso ya lo sabia, ¿Acaso olvidas que la primera vez que nos vimos fue en un librería?- Ella se soltó una risita -¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?**_

_**- No lo se, creo que tendrás que convencerme- Sonreí pensando en una buena manera de hacerlo- ¿A donde vamos, o es que solo vamos a caminar toda la noche?- A mi eso no me molestaría podía hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando ella estuviera a mi lado pero si ella quería hacer algo mas así seria. Levante mi cabeza buscando y a lo lejos pude ver algo que nos mantendría ocupados pero nos daría la oportunidad de hablar.**_

_**-Ven tengo una idea- Dije y la jale para llegar al lugar que había visto, cuando ella descubrió a donde íbamos se tenso y se quedo parada haciendo que me detuviera yo también- ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Tu quiere matarme ¿Verdad?- Dijo verdaderamente angustiada- Yo no patino, me cuesta trabajo no caerme, caminando en un lugar totalmente liso, en una pista de hielo mi torpeza se multiplica por mil.**_

_**-No te preocupes, no dejare que te caigas- Le dije mirándola a los ojos- Entonces ¿Patinamos?- ella asintió sin dejar de mirarme y yo le di un beso rápido en los labios y fuimos a rentar unos patines.**_

_**Ella no me había mentido, era realmente torpe, cada vez que intentaba soltarla para que patinara sola tropezaba y hubiera caído si yo no la estuviera sosteniendo, pero eso no era para nada malo ya que me daba la excusa perfecta para tenerla entre mis brazo. El tiempo que estuvimos patinando hablamos de todo para conocernos un poco más. Descubrí que había crecido en Phoenix y que se había mudado con su padre hacia poco mas de una año, que odiaba llamar la atención y salir de compras y que era una verdadera apasionada de la lectura tanto así que estaba pensando en ser editora pero no había conseguido que me dijera su nombre, cada vez que se lo preguntaba cambiaba de tema y evitaba responderme y eso me frustraba ya que sabia que nuestro tiempo juntos era limitado ella se iría en cualquier momento y yo necesitaba saber como localizarla.**_

_**- Por favor solo dime tu nombre- Le volvía suplicar, ahora ella se sentía mas confiada al patinar y ya no se abrazaba a mi pero seguíamos tomados de la mano- Necesito algo para recordarte cuando esta noche termine.**_

_**-Mejor no hablemos de despedidas, solo aprovechemos el tiempo que estemos juntos- Suspire resignado y asentí- Esto de patinar no es tan difícil como pensaba- Dijo y soltó mi mano, al principio lo estaba haciendo bien pero quiso girar sobre si misma y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.**_

_**-¿Estas bien?- Dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, me sentía fatal por no haber evitado su caída.**_

_**- Si, solo necesito sentarme un momento- La ayude a llegar a una de las bancas que se encontraban alrededor de la pista de patinaje.**_

_**-¿Segura que estas bien?-**_

_**-Si pero creo que me lastime el brazo- Se quito la chaqueta mara examinar sus heridas- Ves son solo raspones- Dijo para tranquilizarme pero yo no le hice caso y revise sus heridas para asegurarme y si solo tenia rapones nada de cuidado.**_

_**-Mira tus pecas forman una constelación- Dije al notarlo.**_

_**-¿Estas mirando mis pecas?- Intento que soltar su brazo pero no lo logro.**_

-Si, es que… no habías notado que las de tu antebrazo derecho forman una constelación-

-¿Una constelación, cual?

_**-Casiopea- Conteste de inmediato**_

_**-Mentiroso- Dijo ella muy segura de si misma- No existe una constelación con ese nombre.**_

-Claro que existe y te lo voy a probar-Saque un bolígrafo de mi pantalón y uní las pecas de su brazo formando lo que parecía ser un trono al revés- Mira allí esta Casiopea- Dije señalando un conjunto de estrellas en el cielo.

- Increíble- Dijo sorprendida- Yo paso horas observando las estrellas y jamás la había visto.

-Hasta conozco una historia, ¿Quieres oírla?-Ella asintió mirándome fascinada-De acuerdo a una leyenda Casiopea era una mujer pretenciosa, estaba muy orgullosa de su belleza. Ella decía que ella y su hija Andrómeda eran más bellas que las ninfas del mar. Las ninfas se quejaron al dios del mar, Poseidón, quién amenazó de enviar un monstruo marino y una inundación para destruir la tierra de Casiopea. Desesperado, el rey Cefeo esposo de Casiopea decidió sacrificar a su propia hija para que el monstruo no destruyera su reino, encadeno a Andrómeda en un acantilado en el mar pero Perseo que paseaba por la orilla del mar la vio y se enamoro de ella, así que mato al monstruo y rescato a Andrómeda para después casarse con ella. Al ver que su plan de venganza contra Casiopea no había funcionado, Poseidón decidió castigarla solo a ella colocando su figura en una posición ridícula y al revés, para que nunca nadie pudiera observar su belleza y para que todos los que la vieran se burlaran de Casiopea.

-Vaya de verdad que es una muy buena historia-

-Entonces creo que me merezco un premio-

-Me parece que si-Dijo acercándose a mi. Me beso lenta y tiernamente y.

Yo disfrute cada segundo.

-Si este va a ser mi premio, cada vez que te cuente una historia, creo que aprenderé unas cuantas-Ella solo sonrió y volvió a besarme, sentía que podía pasar la vida así junto a ella sin preocuparse de nada mas. Pero es no podía durar para siempre, las campanas del reloj empezaron a repicar y ella se separo de mi.

-¡Por dios! Ya es media noche, debo irme- Dijo poniéndose de pie, la tome del brazo y la mire a los ojos, no podía dejar que se fuera así.

-Debemos volver a vernos, dame tu número-

-Yo no acostumbro hacer esto-Dijo, me miro un momento como pensando que es lo que debía hacer, de repente sonrió y saco un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolso, anoto su número pero cuando me lo iba a dar una ráfaga de viento le arrebato el papel de las manos. Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Supe de inmediato lo que ella esta pensando, había tomado aquello como una señal de que no debíamos volver a vernos

-Por dios, eso no significa nada, solo vuelve a escribir tu número y dirección y asunto arreglado-La mire a los ojos y pude ver todos sus temores, apreté su mano y le sonreí-Por favor, no puedes dejar que todo termine así-

-No quiero que termine así pero….-Le di un corto beso en los labios para que no dijera mas- De acuerdo se lo dejaremos todo al destino-

-¿A que te refieres?-Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y saco un billete de cinco dólares.

-Escribe tu número y dirección aquí-

-Valla esa si que es una forma diferente de intercambiar teléfonos – Dije y le entregue el billete. Sin decir nada la chica se acerco a un puesto y compro un paquete de chicles con el, por un momento me quede sin moverme, no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, hasta que vi como se alejaba sin siquiera despedirse, corrí hasta ella y la tome del brazo.- ¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer?-

-Te lo dije, se lo dejaremos todo al destino-Volvió a sonreír al ver lo desesperado que estaba-cuando ese billete llegue a mis manos podré llamarte y así sabremos si realmente estamos destinado a estar juntos o no- Me beso en la mejilla e hizo ademan de irse pero no la solté.

-Espera, ¿No crees que deberíamos enviar al universo algo con tus datos escrito?-

-En eso tienes razón-Dijo y saco un libro con cubierta bastante gastada a causa del uso, en el centro con grandes letras negras se podía leer "Cumbres Borrascosas"-Escribiré mis datos en la primera hoja y mañana temprano lo venderé a una librería pare que tal vez algún día llegue a tus manos-

-¿A que librería?-

-Si te lo digo ya no lo encontrarías gracias al destino-Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera!- Volví a gritar desesperado, no quería dejar que se marchara.

-¿Ahora que?-Pregunto con fastidio.

-No puedes dejar las cosas así, acabamos de pasar una noche maravillosa, eso debe significar algo ¿O no?- Ella lo miro y pareció derretirse ante sus palabras- Se que sientes lo mismo no puedes negarlo.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo y me tomo de la mano jalándome mientras corría hacia un hotel cercano.

-Si tanta prisa tienes por estar a solas mi hotel no esta muy lejos-Ella no dijo nada y apresuro el paso-De acuerdo, yo solo decía- No entendía lo que ella intentaba hacer pero cuando llegamos a los elevadores eso no me importo, por que me presiono contra la pared y me beso apasionadamente- Wow, eso estuvo genial-

-No lo arruines-Dijo ella acercándose a las puertas de otro elevador que estaba justo enfrente- Cuando subas presiona el botón del primer piso que se te venga a la mente, si yo aprieto el mismo, nos veremos arriba y te juro que no tendré mas dudas sobre esto- En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron a sus respectivos elevadores-¡Edward!-grito ella al mismo tiempo que le lanza una bolsa-Bella, me llamo Bella- Le sonreí antes de que las puertas de ambos elevadores se cerraran, ese nombre era perfecto para ella.

Respire profundo y apreté el numero 23 esperando que fuera el mismo que ella había elegido. Revise la bolsa que me había lanzado y descubrí uno de los guantes por los que se habían reencontrado. Nervioso observe como iba subiendo a cada piso ya me encontraba en el numero 12 cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron un niño de aproximadamente de 5 años con su padre.

-Voy para arriba-aclaro tajantemente.

-No importa, a mi pequeño le encanta estar en los elevadores- El niño le sonrió e inesperadamente apretó todos los botones de elevador, sentí como mi corazón se detenía en mi pecho ahora no tenia otra opción que revisar cada piso desde ahí hasta el numero 23.

_Bella Pov._

Llegue al piso 23 mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho al no encontrar a Edward ahí, pero aun así me quede a espéralo, después de todo pudo tener algún percance o retrasarse por que alguien mas se había subido, me sentó en el suelo y espere por un rato, pero el no llego, al parecer no estaban destinados a estar juntos como Edward le había asegurado, resignada me subí al acensar, decidida a olvidar aquella noche, debía fingir que esto no había pasado, que no me había perdido en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos verdes que no lo había besado de la manera en que lo bese, a partir de ese momento el único hombre en su vida seria Jacob Black.

_Edward POV._

Después de revisar cada piso y no encontrarla por fin el elevador se detuvo en el numero 23, baje con la esperanza de que Bella me hubiera esperado ahí, pero no fue así, el pasillo estaba completamente vació, la había perdido y tenia el terrible presentimiento de que esta vez si era para siempre, apreté el guante que ella me diera corrí por las escaleras para salir del hotel esperando alcanzarla, en cuanto estuve afuera la busque entre la gente pero ella no estaba ahí.

-¡Bella!- Grite desesperado pero nadie contesto, se había ido y sabia que esta vez no volvería, la había perdido, había perdido a la que estaba seguro era el amor de su vida.

_**POR FIN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, SIENTO MUCHO MI TARDANSE PERO EL TRABAJO ME MANTUCO MUY OCUAODA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS MOMENTARIOS AL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO AUNQUE PROMETO NO TARDAR TANTO COMO PARA ESTE. DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORA….**_

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_


	5. TRES AÑOS DESPUES

_**Hola !!! primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso pero es que mi compu murio y apenas la pude arreglar de verdad lo sieto mucho y pues bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que les guste**_

_**Los personajes pertnecen a Stephenie Meyer y historia esta basada en la película Serendipity(señales de amor) **_

_CAPITULO 5: TRES AÑOS DESPUES_

_Edward POV._

Mire a las personas que se encontraban conmigo sentadas a la mesa, pude ver como mi hermano dejaba su lugar junto a su esposa para pasar al frente de la habitación. Estábamos cenando en la casa de mi_ prometida _en Seattledonde ella había nacido y crecido y donde por supuesto se celebraría nuestra boda. En tan solo cuatro días estaría casado. Poco a poco todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad primero me había convertido en un pianista profesional, apenas estaba empezando pero por el momento todo en mi carrera iba de maravilla y ahora iba a empezar una familia a lado de la una maravillosa mujer.

Emmett se aclaro la garganta teatralmente llamando la atención de los presentes

-Bueno… Estamos esta noche juntos para celebrar que por fin Eddi decidió echarse soga al cuello-Todos rieron de su broma- Creo que son la persona que mejor conoce Edward lo he visto crecer y además de hermanos hemos sido siempre muy buenos amigos, el me cuenta cada detalle de su vida-Sonrió y eso no me gusto nada- lo vi cuando de pequeño se orinaba en la cama y se aterraba con la historias de vampiros, varias veces me despertaba por que mi hermano pequeño entraba corriendo a mi cuarto en las noches de tormenta- todos volvieron a burlarse de mi- Lo vi convertirse en la excelente persona que es y el mejor pianista que existe- esta vez hablo con orgullo- Lo vi fracasar con las mujeres una y otra vez hasta que una noche se sentó frente a mi y me dijo: _ La encontré- _ Nos miro a mi y a mi prometida, yo apreté la mano de ella y la mire a los ojos- Y así fue, después de tanto buscarla Edward encontró a la persona con la que quiere compartir el resto de su vida y todos estamos muy felices por ambos así que por favor levanten sus copas y brindemos por Edward y Tanya.- Todos los presentes levantaron su copa y brindaron por nosotros- Espero que sean muy felices, recuerden que el amor es difícil de encontrar así que no lo dejen ir- sonreí a mi hermano y me gire para besar a mi novia.

Tanya yo nos habíamos conocido en la boda de mi hermano, ella era la mejor amiga de Rosalie, pero en aquella ocasión yo no le había prestado mucha atención apenas si habíamos intercambiado algunas palabras. Rose se tomo como meta el juntarnos, según ella éramos el uno para el otro, así después de varios intentos y principalmente para que me dejara en paz decidí aceptar salir con su amiga y cual fue mi sorpresa que realmente nos habíamos llevado mas que bien, tanto así que después de dos años de relación ahora estábamos a unos días de casarnos.

Después del brindis todos se enfrascaron en diferentes conversaciones. Emmett con Rosalie, era sorprendente ver como a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos se seguían mirando con el mismo amor que el primer día.

Mis padres hablaban animadamente con Carmen y Eleazar, los padres de Tanya. Ellos no eran realmente padres de mi novia y sus hermanas y eso se notaba desde lejos, mientras Tanya, Irina y Kate, eran de piel blanca y ojos azules Carmen y Eleazar eran de piel morena y ojos oscuros, pero el no ser sus padres biológicos no hacia que las quisieran menos. Los padres de Tanya habían muerto cuando ellas eran muy pequeñas entonces el matrimonio Denali las había adoptando sin siquiera pensarlo.

Irina la hermana mayor de Tanya estaba hablando con su novio, Laurent, Su hermana Kate (la menor de las tres) y el novio de esta, Garrent.

Todos se veían felices tanto por la boda como por el simple echo de estar juntos. Emmett se la pasaba de viaje con su equipo, ahora estaba pasando un tiempo con la familia a causa de una lesión en el tobillo izquierdo que lo mantendría en casa por lo menos dos semanas mas, si no fuera así seguramente lo hubiéramos visto hasta el día de la boda. Por mi parte yo me la pasaba viajando ya fuera ofreciendo conciertos con mi piano o promocionando mi disco en diferentes eventos. Apenas seis meses atrás una compañía disquera que se dedicaba exclusivamente a grabar música instrumental me había ofrecido un contrato para grabar varios discos. El primero se había convertido en todo un éxito en cuestión de semanas.

-¿En que piensas cielo?- Pregunto Tanya llamando mi atención.

-En lo feliz que me haces- Ella sonrió y se inclino para besarme.

-Espero que pienses así siempre-

-Así será, mientras estés conmigo seré el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

El resto de la noche paso entre bromas de Emmett o historias de mis padres o los de Tanya, mas pronto de lo que pensaba la velada termino, mis padres se había ido a su hotel al igual que los de Tanya se había ido a su casa, Irina y Kate junto a sus novios se había ido también ya solo quedábamos, Rose y Tanya que hablaban del otro lado de la mesa y Emmett y yo.

-Así que, ¿me acompañaras a las cajas de bateo mañana Eddi?- Pregunto mi hermano con una sonrisa.

-Primero, no me llames Eddi y segundo ya dije que ira contigo por lo menos unas mil veces.

-Solo quería comprobar que los planes fueran los mismos Hermanito.

-Yo pienso que mas bien solo querías molestarme con ese estúpido apodo- Emmett sonrió maliciosamente, confirmándome que solo quería hacerme encojar con eso de llamarme _Eddi_.

-Es hora de irnos Emmett- Dijo Rosalie parándose a lado de su esposo.

-Si señora- Dijo mi hermano y se paro de un salto y saludo a Rose como un soldado saluda a su general.

-Déjate de tonterías y apresúrate. Nos vemos después Edward- Dijo y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Se nota a leguas quien manda en tu matrimonio hermano.

-Obviamente yo- Dijo Emmett con seguridad

-¡Emmett Cullen, date prisa o ya veras!- Grito Rosalie desde la puerta, Emmett se estremeció y siguió a su esposa marchando como todo un soldado. Tanya y yo nos reímos de el.

-¿Crees que algún día nuestro matrimonio sea tan feliz como el de ellos?- Pregunto mientras me pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

-Seremos aun más felices, estoy seguro.

-Eso espero- La bese en el cuello logrando que ella suspirara complacida- ¿Te quedaras esta noche?-

-Eso quisiera, pero mañana temprano tengo que ver a mi agente para planear lo de la gira así que necesito dormir y si me quedo aquí lo ultimo que hare será dormir- La bese en los labios con pasión.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Tanya alejándose de mi- Pero entonces será mejor que te vayas ahora, no empieces algo que no tienes intenciones de terminar.

-Tienes razón mejor me voy-

-Te amo- me dijo ella a forma de despedida.

-Te… y yo a ti- Le dije le di un casto beso en los labios y salí de la casa de mi prometida.

Como mi hotel no estaba demasiado lejos decidí caminar por las frías calles de Seattle. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar, en el hecho de que estaba apunto de casarme con una maravillosa mujer y sin embargo no conseguía decirle que la amaba y por mas que lo pensaba realmente no lograba entender el por que. Tanya era en muchos sentidos todo lo que un hombre podía llegar a desear de una mujer, era verdaderamente hermosa con sus impresionaste ojos azules, su pelo rizado del color de las fresas y un espectacular cuerpo, todo lo físico en nuestra relación iba mas que bien pero eso no era todo ella no solo era hermosa físicamente ella era realmente una buena persona es amable graciosa y tiene un gran corazón. ¿Entonces por que no podía decirle que la amaba?

En ese momento pase por un pequeño puesto donde vendían libros usados y sin poder evitarlo me detuve, ahí estaba una vieja copia de _Cumbres borrascosas_.

Tome el libro y revise la primera pagina pero ahí no estaba escrito nada. Suspiro y lo dejo en su lugar. Ahora sabia por que no podía decirle a Tanya que la amaba, el estaba seguro que la quería y mucho pero en su cabeza y en alguna parte muy en el fondo de su corazón todavía estaba _ ella_ aquella chica de impresionantes ojos color chocolate. _Bella_ a quien había buscado desde hacia tres años y a quien se había resignado a volver a ver. No podía decirle a Tanya que la amaba mientras siguiera pensando en aquella extraña y por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Ese seria mi destino entonces, estar con la mujer mas maravillosa del universo sin poder dejar de pensar en otra con la que solo había estado unas cuantas horas- ¿Dónde estas Bella?- Susurre al viento y seguí mi camino al hotel.

_Bella P.O.V_

Me encontraba en mi oficina leyendo el manuscrito que estaba editando, era una historia de amor. _Kevin Jonson _era un afamado escritor dedicado exclusivamente a escribir novelas románticas y yo era verdaderamente afortuna de poder trabajar con el ya que no muchos editores de 21 años tenían la oportunidad de trabajar con escritores tan famosos. Yo había tenido la suerte de que uno de mis profesores se interesara en mi trabajo así que cuando me gradué de la universidad de Washington antes de tiempo (gracias a que tomaba cursos en verano) me recomendó para este trabajo. Estaba a punto de terminar la edición de libro con unas semanas de anticipación y estaba totalmente nerviosa, era mi primer trabajo y quería que saliera a la perfección.

Claro que lo del libro no era lo único que me tenia nerviosa, había otro acontecimiento que sucedería antes que la publicación de mi primera obra como editora antes de eso estaba _mi boda_. Dentro de dos semanas exactamente me convertiría en Bella Black ya que me casaría con el único novio que había tenido y con quien llevaba más de tres años Jacob Black.

Su proposición había sido tan inesperada que al principio creí que se trataba de una broma, estábamos recostados en el sillón de la pequeña sala del apartamento donde Alice y yo vivíamos en Washington el se había mudado también iba a la misma universidad que nosotros gracias a que había obtenido una beca deportiva si Jacob era jugador de futbol americano y uno muy bueno.

Veíamos una película a la que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

-_Bella- _Me dijo de repente- ¿Por qué_ no nos casamos_?-Me había dicho y yo simplemente me reí- _ Estoy hablando en serio- _ Su tono de voz me indicaba que lo había ofendido.

-_Lo siento es solo que no esperaba esto-_ El me tono la mano y me miro a los ojos.

-_Bells te quiero y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿Qué sentido tiene esperar algo que sabemos que tarde temprano ocurrirá?, tal vez no fue la manera correcta de pedírtelo pero ya sabes que yo no soy muy bueno con estas cosas así que por favor ¿Serias mi esposa?- _

_-Claro que si-_ Dije sin poder evitarlo. Esto no se parecía para nada a la romántica declaración que alguna vez había soñado pero sus palabras me habían conmovido y después de todo sabia que él tenia razón, Jacob era el único hombre para mi, sin importar lo que pasara el estaría siempre a mi lado así que, no quedaba otra cosa que hacerlo oficial.

El sonido del teléfono me regreso al presente

-Aquí Bella Swan- Conteste

-Hola Bella

-Señor Jonson ¿Cómo esta?

-Agotado, ya sabes con la gira del libro y todo eso.

-Si, me imagino que ha de ser agotador- Dije sonriendo, por lo poco que conocía a Jonson sabia que amaba hacer las giras de sus libros casi me atrevía a decir que lo disfrutaba tanto como el escribirlos- Justo ahora estaba revisando el penúltimo capitulo de su libro para cuando nos veamos mañana espero tener terminado el capitulo.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte- Me senté derecha y espere nerviosa a que siguiera hablando ¿Acaso no le estaba gustando mi trabajo?- No podre llegar a nuestra cita, mi gira se extendió por una semana mas así que estaré fuera mas tiempo del que había planeado-

-Pero señor Jonson, usted sabe que me caso en una semana y si no nos vemos mañana tal vez no podremos hasta después de que regrese de mi luna de miel.

-No te preocupes por eso, estas haciendo las cosas mas rápido de lo que esperaba así que esto no nos retrasa, aunque nos reuniremos hasta después de tu luna de miel, el libro estará listo antes de que se venza el plazo así que tu tranquila, en mi tiempo libre trabajare en lo que ya revisaste y algunas cosas mas, tu disfruta de tu tiempo libre.

-De acuerdo- Dije, no tenia sentido discutir- Entonces lo veré dentro de tres semanas. Jonson colgó y yo suspire resignada este pequeño cambio me dejaba desocupada por el resto de la semana así que por mas que lo odiara tenia que involucrarme mas en los últimos preparativos de la boda.

Salí de mi pequeña oficina en busca de un taxi, ya que mi camioneta estaba en el taller, _ de nuevo,_ sabia que debía comprarme otro coche y pronto pero es que realmente me gustaba mi vieja pick up. Me decidí por ir a ver a Alice, debía verla en su trabajo, ella igual que yo había cumplido su sueño, trabajaba para una de las mas importantes diseñadoras del país y eso era impresionante aun mas cuando apenas se había graduado, Alice realizaba algunos diseños y además era encargada de una de sus tiendas en Washington.

Mi amiga había diseñado mi vestido de novia además de que prácticamente organizo la boda por completo y lo hizo a pesar de que cada que podía me decía que mi matrimonio con Jacob era un error según ella yo no estaba destinada a estar con él, me decía una y otra vez que debía buscar a mi verdadero amor pero yo sabia que Jacob era único hombre para mi. Ya me había ilusionado una vez con eso de mi alma gemela y no había salido muy bien, sabia que yo tenia mucha culpa en que eso no funcionara, el era tan guapo y parecía tan perfecto que me aterre y me invente mil razones para alejarme de él, cuando Alice me había hecho entrar en razón trate de encontrarlo pero ya era demasiado lejos y perdí al único hombre del al que podía haber amado mas que a Jacob y sabia que no tendría otra oportunidad con él, lo había perdido _ Edward_ se quedaría solamente como un hermoso recuerdo. Hacia mucho que había dejado de intentar olvidarlo, eso era simplemente imposible.

-Hola Alice- Dije al entrar a la tienda

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Jonson alargo su gira por lo que tengo las próximas tres semanas libres- Me encogí de hombros- Así que podre ayudarte con los últimos detalles.

-Bien por ti- Dijo sin mucho animo.

-Te juro Alice, siempre pensé que cuando organizaras mi boda ibas a ser como un huracán imparable y nadie podría calmarte de tan emocionada que ibas a estar.

-Sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esta boda. Solo te ayudo por que eres mi amiga

-Por favor no empieces- Le suplique, yo sabia perfectamente lo que seguía.

-Bella, todavía estas a tiempo, no vas a ser feliz con Jacob- Me dijo tomándome de las manos.

-Pero yo lo quiero.

-pero mas como un hermano, tu destino no estar con el, tu debes estar con Edward.

-Basta- Le dije cortante- No quiero hablar de esto de nuevo. El destino no rige tu vida, las decisiones que tomas forjan tu destino. Yo decidí alejarme de Edward y perdí mi oportunidad con el. Amo a Jake y voy a ser muy feliz con él.

- Suenas como si quisieras convencerte a ti misma y no a mi- Dijo con tristeza- Solo piénsalo Bella, no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir siempre.

No pude decir nada mas, yo sabia lo que sentía por Jacob lo quería pero en todos estos años no había logrado olvidar ni por solo un segundo los momentos que pase con Edward, sabia que eso no era justo para Jake pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sabia que Alice tenia algo de razón ¿pero que podía hacer yo? Solo intentaría ser feliz con lo que tenía y sabia que podía lograrlo aunque siempre vivirá con el recuerdo de aquella noche. ¿Dónde estas Edward? Pensé con melancolía, mi vida seria ten diferente si él estuviera conmigo.

_**Aki estoy de nuevo y lo interesante acaba de empezar,, los dos están a punto de casarse ¿Qué creen que pasara ?**_

_**Espero que le haiga gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios nos leemos en el próximo que espero que sea pronto**_

_**Gracias por todas las que comentaron ya las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o a las alertas.**_


	6. TODO ME RECUERDA A TI

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA SEÑALES DE AMOR (SERENDIPITY)

_CAPITULO 6:_

_TODO ME RECUERDA A TI_

Emmett bateo con fuerza y siguió maldiciendo una y otra vez. Así había estado desde que salimos del hotel.

-Cálmate Emmett- Mi hermano estaba mas que irritado por las declaraciones que había hecho un tal Jacob Black para un canal de noticias deportivas esta misma mañana. Black era el quarterback de el equipo de futbol americano de Washington y el equipo de Emmett se enfrentaba a ellos la siguiente semana por su lesión mi hermano no participaría eso de por si ya lo tenia irritado así que cuando Jacob aseguro que no _creía _que Emmett estuviera lastimado que mas bien pensaba que tenia _miedo_ de enfrentarse a alguien mucho mejor y por eso había fingido una lesión para evitar la humillación, mi hermano simplemente estallo. Era verdad que su lesión no era totalmente evidente ya que no cojeaba ni nada, pero el doctor le había advertido que cualquier movimiento brusco podía provocar una severa fractura por lo que estaría alejado del campo por lo menos tres semanas más. Mi hermano no le temía a nada en el campo de juego y que alguien siquiera lo insinuara lo hacia enfurecer.

-Como si yo pudiera temer a un niñito como el- Murmuro- Ya quisiera mostrarle quien es el mejor y el que terminaría completamente asustado seria el… Pero ese maldito doctor me prohibió jugar…

-Emmett, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿recuerdas?, no quiero pasar mis últimos días de soltero escuchando como te quejas- Le dije- Ya tendrás tiempo de demostrarle a ese tal Black quien es el mejor, no dejes que te arruine la diversión.

-Tienes razón- Me dijo y realmente se calmo, el resto de la mañana se la paso bromeando y disfrutando del tiempo libre.

-Así que, vamos a comer- Dijo mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas.

-No puedo, tengo una cita para cortarme el pelo y después voy a ver a Tanya para….

-¡Bella!- grito alguien y deje de hablar para girarme rápidamente para ver a esa _ Bella_. Pero por supuesto no era la persona que yo espera ver. De hecho era completamente diferente a la chica que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. En lugar de dos hermosos ojos chocolate, esta chica tenía unos pequeños ojos azules además de que era muy alta además de que estaba un poco pasada de peso. Sacudí la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando en Bella y desde luego mi corazón no debería de estar latiendo frenéticamente con la sola mención de su nombre.

-¡Edward!- Grito Emmett- ¿Qué estas mirando?

-Nada- Dije apresuradamente- Tengo que irme, nos veremos mas tarde- Emmett asintió pero me miraba con preocupación. Seguramente estaría pensando que, me esta volviendo loco y probablemente tenia razón.

El lugar que me había recomendado Tanya no estaba muy lejos así que decidí caminar, necesitaba urgentemente despejar mi mente. Tal vez era por que estaba otra vez en Seattle pero sentía que me podía encontrar con Bella en cualquier momento, sentía su presencia en todos lados y lo peor de todo es que realmente deseaba encontrarme con ella. Tal vez yo había dejado de buscarla con la intención de tener una relación con ella pero seguía deseando con cada célula de mí ser volver a perderme en sus hermosos ojos. _Vaya_ este lugar realmente me estaba afectando.

Entre en el establecimiento y una amable mujer me atendió le di el nombre de la mujer que mi novia me había recomendado.

-Sara esta un poco retrasada con su trabajo así que por favor siéntese y espérela un momento- Me dijo la mujer y me guio a una pequeña sala donde me senté, no era el único en el lugar, había otro hombre y una mujer que leía atentamente una revista ocultado su rostro. Me sentía verdaderamente fuera de lugar, yo no era muy adepto a ir a salones de belleza o cosas así pero Tanya insistía en que necesitaba un corte de pelo y que en este lugar eran realmente buenos así que decidí complacerla. Suspire y me estire para tomar una revista al mismo tiempo que la mujer de la revista se estiraba para dejar la que estaba leyendo, ella sonrió y me miro a los ojos, yo me quede congelado, sus ojos eran casi idénticos a los de Bella, su color café era menos profundo y eran mas pequeños pero aun así me estremecí al recordar lo que sentía cuando me perdía en aquellos ojos.

-Edward Cullen- Me llamaron y aturdido camine hacia la rubia que me había llamado. Sin decir nada la seguí, me indico que me sentara y así lo hice.

-Hola Edward, Sara no podrá atenderte, tuvo una emergencia familiar- Yo apenas era consiente de lo que me decía- Yo soy Bella y te cortare el pero si estas de acuerdo- Me tense al solo escuchar aquel nombre y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sin siquiera pensarlo me puse de pie, _tenia_ que salir de ese lugar.

-Decidí no cortarme el pelo- Farfulle cualquier excusa y Salí corriendo del lugar.

Esto no podía estar pasando, me iba a volver loco si no me tranquilizaba, solo habían sido coincidencias el que me encontrara con dos Bellas y con una chica de ojos tan parecidos a los de ella no significaba nada así que debía tranquilizarme.

_Tanya_

Debía ver a Tanya ella siempre lograba tranquilizarme además de que en cuanto la viera todo el tema de Bella quedaría olvidado. Detuve al primer taxi que paso por donde estaba y le di la dirección de la casa de mi novia ya no tenia ganas de caminar y despejarme lo que quería era llegar rápido con Tanya y olvidar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Cuando el taxi empezó a avanzar me relaje un poco y me deje caer sobre el asiento cuando estuviera al lado de mi prometida toda esta locura habría terminado, estaba seguro que así seria. Me concentre en los hermosos ojos azules de Tanya y evite pensar en los ojos chocolate que me perseguían. Justo cuando me estaba relajando el taxista comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta que se detuvo completamente.

-parece que hubo un accidente mas adelante- Dijo el taxista- Estamos estancados- Me pase la mano por el cabello, esto no me ayudaba en nada. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en el rostro de Tanya para volver a relajearme y estaba funcionando hasta que un repentino golpe en mi ventanilla me saco de concentración. Abrí los ojos y pude ver a un joven en su bicicleta al parecer el trafico era tanto que ni las bicicletas podían pasar. El chico llevaba puesto los audífonos de su ipod y murmuraba alguna canción pero repentinamente dejo de murmura y empezó a cantar tan alto que pude escucharlo a pesar del ruido de los otros autos y los claxon:

_Earth to Bella  
You think you've got it all figured in  
Earth to Bella  
Everything you know is wrong (well almost)  
Earth to Bella  
I see where you are not listening  
I bear the burden of being the voice that let's you know  
We all grow old  
And before you swim you've gotta be okay to sink_

Por un momento me quede en shock, ahí estaba ella de nuevo, parecía que el día de hoy no podía alejarme de ella, todo a mi alrededor me la recordaba. ¿Y si el destino me estaba dando una señal? Tal vez debía buscarla. Suspire y le pedí al taxista que cambiara de dirección en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, ahora necesitaba hablar con mi hermano. Le había contado toda la historia de mis breves encuentros con Bella a mi hermano y hasta me había ayudado a encontrarla asi que esperaba que pudiera ayudarme ahora.

El camino hacia el hotel donde nos hospedábamos mi familia y yo estaba mucho mas desahogado así que llegue mas rápido de lo que esperaba, le pague al taxista y me apresure hacia las escaleras no tenia la paciencia suficiente para esperar el elevador. Cuando llegue al cuarto de Emmett toque la puerta con desesperación.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!- Casi grite, en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustado por el tono de mi voz.

-Me voy a volver loco… No puedo dejar de pensar en ella….No entiendo por que me pasa esto justo ahora- dije sin dejar de pasearme por la habitación pasándome la mano por mi cabello una y otra vez.

-Edward, no entiendo nada. Por favor, siéntate, respira y explícame todo. ¿En quien no puedes dejar de pensar?

-Pues en quien va a ser: ¡Bella! Después de todo este tiempo que deje de buscarla ahora todo, absolutamente todo me recuerda a ella… Primero la mujer en el campo de bateo se llama ¡Bella!…. Después aquella chica en el salón de belleza tiene unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos y luego Sara no puede cortarme el pelo y en su lugar me atiende ¡Bella! Y después cuando me dirigía a ver a Tanya un tipo en bicicleta estaba cantando _Earth to Bella _a todo pulmón entiendes ¡Bella!- me deje caer en el sofá mas cercano y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Creí que ya la habías olvidado de ella- Dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado

-Y así es pero es que hoy...No se creo que el universo me envía señales para que la encuentre-

-No puedes hacer eso, en unos días te casas con Tanya ¿Acaso lo olvidas?-

-Es que no entiendes, no quiero encontrarla para tener una relación con ella. ¡No! Hace mucho tiempo que de deje de pensar en ella de esa manera solo quiero encontrarla para cerrar este ciclo y poder ser verdaderamente feliz con Tanya.

-¿Qué piensas hacer para dar con ella?-

-Tengo que encontrar el libro, es la única manera-

-Pero lo buscamos hace años y no lo encontramos además seguramente ya no vive en el mismo lugar-

-Lo se pero tal vez ahora tengamos mas suerte, y lo de su dirección, eso realmente no importa solo necesito su nombre completo, solo con eso podre encontrar su dirección actual- Me gire hacia mi hermano y lo sacudí de los os el me miro como si pensara que estaba loco y mas asustado que antes.

-Esta bien. Te ayudare.

-Gracias Emmett.- Dije con alivio.

El resto del día no la pasamos revisando cuanta librería encontramos en nuestro camino, entramos a por lo menos diez y en cada una había mínimo cinco copias de _Cumbres borrascosa _ pero ninguna era la que yo buscaba.

-Esto es inútil- Dijo Emmett aventando un libro- Así nunca sabremos su nombre completo.

- Tienes razón, además Tanya a de estar preguntándose donde estoy.

-Debes encontrar alguna otra forma para encontrarla.

-Lo se pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo- Salimos de la librería y llame a Tanya para disculparme, ella le resto importancia, me dijo que nos veríamos mañana ya que tenia planes con sus hermanas. Cuando llegue a mi habitación del hotel un impulso me hizo ir hacia mi maleta y allí encontré una arrugada bolsa con el logo de una tienda de ropa, la reconocí al instante. Estaba a punto de sacar el contenido de la bolsa cuando el sonido del teléfono me sobresalto.

-¡Edward!- Dijo Tanya nerviosa

-Cielo ¿Qué sucede?- me asusto su tono de voz

-Edward, dime que amas- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Tanya estas bien?

-Si, solo que me entro un poco de ansiedad por lo de la boda..-Dijo rápidamente- Dime que soy la única mujer en el universo destinada para ti.

-Tanya… yo…- No sabia que decirle pero cuando iba hablar el sonido de una alarma del otro lado del teléfono la interrumpió.

-¿Qué esta pasando, que ese ruido?-

-Es la alarma contra incendios, Irina acaba de quemar la cena pero todo esta bien, mejor voy y les ayudo. Te llamo luego- Taya colgó de inmediato y yo suspire aliviado. Volví a poner atención a la bolsa en mis manos. Saque el guante y sin pensarlo metí la mano en el guante cerré los ojos, el hecho de tener ese guante en mis manos me hacia sentir mas cerca de ella. Abrí los ojos de nuevo cuando sentí algo dentro del guante lo saque y me quede atónito con lo que vi, era el ticket de la compre que Bella había realizado tres años atrás y en el estaba los datos de su cuenta de banco. Sonreí, tal vez esa seria una buena forma de encontrarla, tal vez si tenia suerte pronto la vería de nuevo y podría sacármela de la cabeza para ser verdaderamente feliz con Tanya. Por lo menos eso deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

_Bella POV_

-¡Corre Jake!- grito un hombre a mi lado, yo solo suspire resignada. Me encontraba en otro de los juegos de futbol americano de Jacob fuera jugador profesional era la única razón de que yo hubiera asistido a mínimo cien juegos en los últimos dos años. Yo no era muy aficionada a las deportes pero no tenia otra opción que asistir cuento juego pudiera ya que mi prometido no se cansaba de decirme lo importante que era para el mi presencia, aunque no entendía por que, si el sabia que yo realmente no veía el juego, simplemente por que no lo entendía y tampoco me interesaba entenderlo. A un así en los juegos locales siempre iba, si eso hacia feliz a Jake entonces todo esta bien, aunque me aburriera como ostra.

El aburrimiento no era mi problema principal. Desde siempre había odiado llamar la atención y siendo novia de un famoso y prometedor jugador de americano me hacia el foco de atención con mas frecuencia de lo que me gustaría. Al principio solía "ver" los juegos desde el falcón designado a las novias y esposas de los jugadores pero había dejado de hacerlo después de tres juegos pues en aquel falcón yo no era nadie, no les importaba ni mi nombre, lo único que realmente les importaba era que salía con Jacob Black, todos a mi alrededor querían saber cada detalle de mi vida con Jake y yo odiaba eso, quería mucho Jacob y me encantaba que fuera tan exitoso pero eso no quería decir que me gustara que me minimizaran, por que a esa gente no le importaba que era una de las editoras mas jóvenes y con mejor reputación del país a pesar de que solo había trabajado en un solo libro solo les interesaba saber era lo qué se sentía salir con un jugador famoso. Así que ahora veía los juegos como cualquier otra aficionada con la diferencia de que yo no era una aficionada, por lo regular en los partidos yo leía o simplemente escuchaba música pero desde hacia un par de días estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer algo tan simple como leer. Trate de convérseme que mis nervios se debían principalmente a todo el tiempo libre que tenia y a lo cerca que estaba la boda pero yo sabia que no era solo eso. Después de que Alice insistiera de nuevo con el tema de Edward no había conseguido sacármelo de la cabeza. Después de las pocas horas juntos y de meses deseando encontrar aquel billete había decidido no pensar mucho no me había funcionado muy bien pero tampoco me pasaba el día entero recordándolo pero por una extraña razón entre mas se acercaba el día de mi boda mucho mas pensaba en él.

-¡Edward!- Grito una mujer que se encontraba a unos dos asientos arriba del mío, me sobresalte y sin poderlo evitar me gire para ver a aquel Edward, por supuesto no era _mi_ Edward, este hombre tenia el cabello rubio, de altura media y un poco pasado de peso. Suspire esa no era la mejor manera para prepararme para mi boda se supone que solo debería de pensar en Jacob y en lo feliz que estaba de que pronto estaríamos unidos para siempre ¿Poe que no podía ser como cualquier otra novia?

El juego termino y yo camine hacia una pequeña sala cerca de los vestidores, el lugar designado para que las novias esposas y la familia de los jugadores los esperaran. Ahora venia la parte que mas odiaba de todo esto, _La fiesta_, era tradición hacer una fiesta después de cualquier triunfo y los jugadores estaban obligados a ir y yo estaba obligada a acompañar a Jake.

-Disculpa la tardanza- Dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer había tardado mas de la cuenta ya que la sala estaba vacía- Me estaban entrevistando y me imagine que no querías estar cerca de los reporteros.

-Supusiste bien- Odiaba que me prestaran atención y era algo difícil siendo prometida de Jacob Black pero hasta ahora lo había logrado y esperaba seguir así. Jake rio entre dientes- Espero que no haigas vuelto a hablar de es otro jugador.

-Te prometí que no lo haría ¿Recuerdas?- Lo mire a los ojos intentando descubrir si mentía. Jake había dado unas muy desagradables sobre otro jugador un tal Emmett no se y por una extraña razón me había molestado mas de lo que debería después de todo yo no conocía a ese hombre así que tras una discusión había prometido no volver a decir nada acerca de Emmett ni de ningún otro. El me regreso la mirada y estudio mi rostro con interés.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves cansada- Estaba a punto de contestar cuando un chico se acerco tímidamente.

-Señor Black ¿Me daría su autógrafo?- Jacob asintió y me miro apenado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward- Contesto y casi salte sobresaltada por lo rápido que mi corazón empezó a latir por la sola mención de aquel nombre. Jacob me miro extrañado para después intercambiar algunas palabras con el aficionado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Me pregunto en cuanto el chico se fue- Te ves alterada.

-No es nada, de verdad- Dije y desvié la mirada nunca se me había dado muy bien eso de mentir pero tampoco le podía decir que no me podía sacar de la cabeza a otro hombre.

-Bella, te conozco y se que algo te pasa- Tomo mi rostro y lo giro para que lo viera a los ojos.- ¿Te esta arrepintiendo de lo de la boda?

-¡Jake!- Exclame, yo también lo conocía bien y pude escuchar el dolor en sus palabras y ahora fue él el que desvió la mirada. Puse mi mano es su mejilla hasta que me miro- Sabes que te quiero estoy segura de querer pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- y eso era verdad ¿Cierto?

-Siento haber dicho eso- Dijo mientras me abrazaba- Pero me aterra la idea de perderte. Pero si no es sobre la boda ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Bueno…- ¿Y ahora que le decía? Pero no fue necesario decir nada más ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta que daba hacia la salida y entro Ben Twist, el entrenador del equipo.

-Jake muchacho ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Todos quieren festejar con el héroe del partido- El hombre rodeo a Jacob por los hombros haciendo que nos separáramos y como siempre me ignoro por completo.

-Solo hablaba con mi novia- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Oh, claro, Hola Beth no te había visto.

- Bella- Corregí. Ese hombre nunca me había agradado siempre me trataba como si fuera un cero a la izquierda.

-Si como digas. Jake tenemos que hablar de es ultima jugada fue espectacular- El entrenador arrastro a Jacob hacia la salida hablando del partido y como el sostenía mi mano me jalo a mi.

La fiesta era como todas a las que había asistido en los últimos dos años, llena de gente que no conocía y a la que por supuesto no le interesaba conocerme a mí. Jake se la había pasado hablando con reporteros y con algunos compañeros de equipo un rato había estado con el pero como no tenia nada que aportar a las conversaciones había soltado su mano y me había dedicado a deambular entre la fiesta. En ese momento mi celular sonó y me aleje un poco del ruido de la fiesta.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-¿Estas en otra de esas fiestas?

-Si y me encantaría que estuvieras aquí así no me aburriría tanto.

-Hay Bella- Sabia lo que venia después y en estos momentos no quería escucharlo.

-Alice no quiero hablar de eso de nuevo

-No voy a decirte nada de Edward, ya me di cuenta que no sirve de nada- Si ella supiera lo mucho que estaba pensando en el últimamente no diría eso- Pero por favor piénsalo. Tu odias todo eso de la vida que lleva Jake y si te casas con el no podrás alejarte de eso. Los reporteros van a seguir tus pasos y te la vivirás de fiesta en fiesta ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

-Basta ya Alice, voy a colgar- Dije y así lo hice, las palabras de mi amiga se repetían en mi cabeza y de repente me sentí encerrada. Atrapada en un futuro que no deseaba. Sin pensarlo salí corriendo a la calle sin importarme que estuviera lloviendo. Corrí sin parar mientras sentía que mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Lloraba… lloraba y ni siquiera sabia por que así que seguí corriendo para no pensar en nada pero al girar por en una esquina choque contra alguien y caí al suelo haciendo que el hombre cayera también.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunto un hombre.

-Si, disculpe no me fije por donde iba- Dije y lo ayude a recoger los papeles que había tirado al caer. Y comencé a llorar de nuevo los papeles no eran otra cosa que publicidad sobre Seattle. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? Parecía que el destino me gritara en la cara _ Edward, Edward_ y eso me estaba volviéndome loca. Me levante del suelo y seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás.

Por más de una hora camine sin rumbo, solo pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, formando un plan en mi cabeza. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que no sabia donde estaba como no quería perderme más de lo que estaba decidí tomar un taxi para llegar a mi departamento, le di la dirección al taxista y me volví a hundir en mis pensamientos. Sabia que debía encontrar a Edward pero no sabia como hacerlo, esperaba encontrar alguna señal sobre el, en los últimos días había sentido como si el destino me gritara que debía encontrarlo así que esperaba que el mismo destino me guiara hacia el. Estaría atenta a cualquier señal que me enviara hasta dar con el.

El taxi se detuvo frente a mi edificio salí del auto y pague al taxista quien me regreso un billete de cinco dólares y como hacia siempre lo revise, pero ahí no estaban los datos de Edward. Decepcionada entre al edificio, subí al elevador pensando que intentaría relajarme escuchando música y tenia el Cd perfecto para eso, música de piano. Lo había encontrado en una pequeña tienda de música clásica, según el dueño de la tienda era un pianista nuevo al parecer muy joven pero no sabia nada mas de el, en la portada solo aparecían unas manos tocando el piano y en lastras cursivas solo decía _Cullen_ y esa no era mucha información pero el pianista era realmente bueno y escucharlo siempre me relajaba. Pero nada mas entrar me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, desde la sala me llego el sonido de la televisión. En la sala estaban Jake y su entrenador viendo una grabación del ultimo juego ¿Es que no podían olvidarse del futbol por lo menos un momento? Yo misma le había dado a Jacob la llave de mi departamento para que viniera cuando quisiera pero no para que lo usara para analizar los partidos.

-Hola- Dije exasperada. Los hombres se sobresaltaron al oírme obviamente no me habían oído entrar.

-Hey Bells- Dijo Jake sin voltear a verla.

-¿Cómo estas Beth?- Dijo Ben, a el jamás le había interesado aprender mi nombre y eso siempre me había molestado.

-Soy Bella- Dije enojada- ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob no se supone que deberías estar en la fiesta con el resto del equipo?- Dije tan fríamente como pude y al parecer había funcionado por que Jake dejo de ver la televisión y se giro hacia mi.

-Cuando descubrí que no estabas en la fiesta te llame para preguntarte por que te habías ido sin despedirte pero no contestaste así que me preocupe y decidí venir a buscarte- Trate de calmarme Jake se había preocupado por mi no debía enojarme con él, yo había apagado mi teléfono después de la llamada de Alice así que no había tenido forma de comunicarse conmigo- Ben decidió acompañarme, al ver que no estabas no quise volver a la fiesta hasta hablar contigo así que decidí ver el video del juego hasta que llegaras. Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Necesitamos hablar- Suspire al ver que Ben no se movía- A solas.

-Pero Jake, esto es importante-

-Vete Ben, abra tiempo para eso después- El entrenador se fue resignado.- ¿Qué pasa Bells?- Se veía muy preocupado trate de sonreír para tranquilizarlo a pesar de que yo no me sentía nada tranquila.

-El otro día perdí mis llaves y no adivinarías en donde las encontré- Sin saber como llegar al asunto que quería tratar- ¡En el refrigerador! ¡Estaban en el refrigerador!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que estés molesta?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Todo!- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala- Entre el todo lo de la boda, el trabajo con el libro y el acompañarte a todos estos juegos y fiestas me estoy volviendo loca- me deje caer en un sillón cercano.

-Lo siento me gustaría ayudarte pero no se como- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho inmediatamente Jake me abrazo acercándome mas a él.

-No es tu culpa, es solo que siento que debo alejarme de todo esto.

-Yo podría faltar a algunos entrenamientos e irnos a un lugar donde nadie nos conociera y dedicarnos simplemente a estar juntos- me separe de él y acaricie su mejilla Jacob a veces era muy tierno.

-No puedes hacer eso, el equipo te necesita, además Ben se volvería loco- Ambos sonreímos con la idea- Pero eso de alejarme de aquí por unos días me parece estupendo. Con la boda tan cerca he pensado en tomarme unos días para estar con Alice hacer un viaje o algo así, mi última aventura como mujer libre.

-No puedes irte, necesito que me acompañes a los juego y a todas esas fiestas.

-Jake, ¿Hace cuanto notaste que no estaba?

-Como media hora antes de que llegaras ¿Por que?

-Salí de la fiesta hace casi dos horas- Me miro avergonzado- En esas fiestas estas demasiado ocupado además sabes que yo las odio.

-Es que si te vas te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

-Tu quieres una novia relajada y dispuesta para la luna de miel ¿no es así?- Dije mientras me sentaba en sus piernas para después besarlo apasionadamente, el me tomo de la cintura profundizando el beso- Eso supuse, entonces me iré de viaje.

-De acuerdo- Dijo resignado, mientras sus grandes manos recorrían mi espalda y sus labios bajaban por mi cuello haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Seattle- Dije en un jadeo. Jake no sabía nada sobre Edward así que no podía sospechar nada. Se giro para presionarme contra el sillón y olvide todo pensamiento coherente al sentir su fuerte cuerpo contra el mío. Todo con a Jake era fácil pero sobre todo lo físico, desearlo era algo natural, era muy guapo y su cuerpo era simplemente impresionante era demasiado sencillo dejarme llevar y olvidarme de lo demás por lo menos por unos momentos pero horas después acostada en mi cama y escuchando la acompasada respiración de Jake no pude evitar pensar en Edward y en como me había hecho sentir con tan solo un beso. Ni siquiera hacer el amor con Jacob podía compararse con las sensaciones que aquel extraño me había provocado con tan solo besarme. Sabía que no era correcto sentirme así pero no podía evitarlo, desee poder encontrarlo y dejar todo eso atrás para lograr ser verdaderamente feliz con Jake. Por que esa era la única razón por la que quería encontrarlo ¿O no?

__________________________________________________

Aquí esta el capitulo 6 espero que les guste. No me gusta mucho eso de poner a Jacob y Bella juntos pero es necesario para la historia, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.

Gracias a todas las que leen la historia y en especial a las que se dan el tiempo de comentar muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.


	7. TAN CERCAS Y TAN LEJOS

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICU SERENDIPITY(SEÑALES DE AMOR EN MEXICO) Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER…**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE TODO SE ME JUNTO… EL TRABAJO LA ESCUELA, MI COMPU FALLO Y PARA COLMO ME ENFERME,,, DE VERDAD LO SINTO. BUENO SIN MAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO**

_CAPITULO 7: TAN CERCAS Y TAN LEJOS_

_Bella pov._

Mire nuevamente la entrada de la tienda donde Alice trabajaba sin atreverme a entrar y eso era una verdadera tontería. Yo quería que mi amiga me acompañara pero por una extraña razón me sentía nerviosa con tan solo pensar en contarle mi plan. Respire profundamente y entre en la tienda.

-¿Bella?- dijo Alice sorprendida en cuanto me vio- Creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

-Sabes que no puedo molestarme contigo por mucho tiempo- dije mientras le sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Necesito hablar contigo, bueno mas bien necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Y cual es ese favor?

-Necesito…Alice se tu pediste un permiso en tu trabajo para poder ir a Forks la semana entrante y ayudarme con los últimos preparativos de la boda pero me preguntaba… si podrías tomarte unos días y acompañarme a…. Seattle.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Seattle?- Pregunto con desconfianza

-Solo quiero, tener unos días solo contigo como en los viejos tiempos y siempre que salíamos íbamos a Seattle-

-¿Y no hay algún otro motivo oculto?

-Claro que no-Dije sin mirarla- Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de la boda- Me miro un momento con desconfianza pero después me abrazo.

-Me encanta la idea. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Si no te importa, esta misma tarde-

-De acuerdo, solo dejo a alguien a cargo de la tienda y le aviso a Jasper, esta de viaje así que no le molestara- Dijo con una sonrisa. Suspire aliviada de no tener que darle ninguna otra explicación, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad pero entre mas tarde mejor.

Alice no tuvo ningún problema con su trabajo así que a medio día ya estábamos en n avión rumbo a Seattle. Mi amiga no paraba de hablar de lo divertido que seria el viaje y de lo mucho que nos divertiríamos juntas pero yo no le prestaba atención solo pensaba en la mejor manera para encontrarlo y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago con solo pensar en la posibilidad de volver a ver a Edward ¿Qué le diría? ¿Me recordaría? La voz de la azafata anunciando que estábamos a punto de aterrizar interrumpió mis pensamientos. Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente y siguió latiendo más fuerte conforme salíamos del aeropuerto.

-Me muero por empezar con esta pequeña aventura ¿En donde nos vamos a hospedar?- No conteste su pregunta y detuve un taxi, el hombre nos ayudo a meter las maletas en la cajuela y después nos subimos al taxi.

-¿A dónde las llevo?- Pregunto el taxista

-No lo se- Suspire- A donde usted quiera- Pude sentir la intensa mirada de Alice pero no la mire.

- Necesito que me de una dirección- No sabia que contestar no lo había pensado hasta ahora pero no pude seguir pensando por que Alice se bajo del taxi y cerro la de un portazo. Ella estaba verdaderamente enojada.

-¿Solo pasar tiempo con tu mejor amiga?- Dijo en cuanto estuve a su lado. Definitivamente ella sabia lo que estamos haciendo ahí- Me mentiste.

-Creí que tú querías que buscara a Edward- Dije sin mirarla.

-No es eso lo que me molesta, estoy enojada por que no me dijiste la verdad además por mas que no este de acuerdo con tu boda con Jacob no me parece justo que le hagas esto, si quieres buscar a Edward primero debes terminar con Jake.

-No estoy buscando a Edward para tener una relación con el o para engañar a Jacob, no pienso cancelar mi boda- Alice me miro extrañada.

-¿Entonces por que haces esto?

-En las ultimas semanas no e podido dejar de pensar en Edward y en las horas que pasamos juntos, se que es una locura pero siento que _debo_ encontrarlo, solo quiero hablar con él y acabar con todo esto, tal vez cuando lo vea deje de pensar en el como el hombre mas guapo y maravilloso del mundo, estoy segura que con los años lo mitifique y al verlo descubra que no es tan guapo y que seguramente es un patán, Alice necesito terminar con esto para ser feliz con Jake.- Dije todo eso con vehemencia pero mas parecía que intentaba convencerme a mi misma y no a Alice

-¿Y si es mejor de lo que recuerdas y si al verlo te das cuenta que es el amor de tu vida?

-Eso… eso no va a pasar- Dije sin convicción. Alice me miro fijamente por unos momentos.

-De acuerdo te ayudare-

-Gracias Alice no podría hacerlo sin ti- Las dos volvimos a entrar al taxi y ahora sabia exactamente a donde ir, le di al taxista el nombre de aquel hotel donde había visto a Edward por ultima vez.

Respire profundamente contemplando el hotel cuando salimos del taxi, me sentía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo exactamente tres años atrás tanto así que cuando el elevador se abrió tenia el presentimiento que Edward saldría de el, saldría como debió hacerlo tres años atrás, pero por supuesto no fue así, resignada entre esperando a que Alice me siguiera pero ella se detuvo.

-Olvide mi bolso, ahora te alcanzo- Yo asentí y presione el numero 10 que era el piso donde estaba nuestra habitación acababa de salir del elevador cuando el de enfrente se abrió para dejar salir a una muy confundida Alice.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No…Lo se… Acabo de tener un muy extraño encuentro- Sacudió la cabeza- Olvídalo, no importa- Me encogí de hombros cuando estuviera lista me lo contaría ahora solo debía concentrarme en encontrar a Edward.

_Pov. Edward_

Mientras Tanya y yo bajábamos a lobby del hotel en aquel elevado, el mismo en el que había visto a Bella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo irónico de la situación. En dos días me estaría casando con la mujer que estaba a mi lado en el mismo lugar que me recordaba tanto a la mujer que un día pensé era el amor de mi vida. Por supuesto yo no había tenido nada que ver en la desicion de realizar la boda justamente en este hotel pero no había podido negarme cuando Taya me había contado sus planes y ver lo ilusionada que estaba. Para mi era terrible estar en este lugar, todo me hacia recordarla y sentía que en cualquier momento podía encontrarme con ella y yo sabia que no era buena idea pensar en otra mujer cuando estaba a punto de casarme pero de verdad no podía evitarlo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y antes de que pudiéramos salir una pequeña mujer de pelo negro que terminaba en puntas entro y se quedo mirándome fijamente. Estaba seguro de que no la había visto nunca pero tuve el extraño presentimiento de que era alguien importante y que tal vez debía hablar con ella pero no pude decir nada ya que Tanya me jalo fuera del elevador. Sacudí la cabeza definitivamente estar en este hotel me estaba volviendo loco, tanto que este preciso momento podía jurar que lograba percibir el característico olor de Bella, ese olor a mezcla de Fresas y fresias que me había perseguido durante todos estos años.

-Edward- Me llamo Tanya cuando estábamos fuera del hotel- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada en absoluto- Le mentí- Solo pensaba en lo que me había dicho mi agente.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-¿Qué piensas sobre ir a Paris?- Le dije tomándola de la cintura- Voy a tocar ahí en dos semanas, así que podemos incluirlo en la luna de miel.

-Eso es Genial cariño- Dijo antes de besarme suavemente- Paris es tan romántico.

-Me alegra que te guste la idea-

_Debo regresar a casa o mi madre se volverá loca con todos lo últimos detalles de la boda- Me beso sugestivamente- No puedo esperar a que estemos casado- Dijo para besarme de nuevo y después se fue.

Tenía que encontrar a Bella para poder terminar con todo esto, Tanya era una maravillosa mujer y no merecía que yo estuviera pensando en otra mientras estaba con ella.

Camine lentamente hacia la tienda donde Bella había comprado aquellos guantes, esperaba que el ticket fuera de ayuda y lograra encontrar cualquier tipo de información sobre ella. Entre a la tienda dirigiéndome directamente hacia el mismo estante de aquella ocasión pero no era la misma mujer que nos atendió la ultima vez la quien se encontraba tras el mostrador lo que era totalmente lógico ya que habían pasado tres años.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ralph ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-

-Buenas tardes- Dije nerviosamente, Ralph parecía amable pero no sabia si querría ayudarme-Mire, necesito pedirle un gran favor, hace como tres años una amiga mía compro unos guantes aquí, con su tarjeta de crédito y como no e sabido de ella desde entonces me preguntaba si por medio de los datos que aquí se guardan por su compa podría conseguir su dirección.

-Lo siento pero yo apenas tengo seis meses trabajando aquí no cuento con la información que me pide-

-Pero estoy seguro de que todos los datos los guardados en su computadora- Dije desesperado.

- No puedo- Dijo me dijo rotundamente

-Por favor, solo necesito que inserte estos números en su computadora-Dije señalando el ticket – Para obtener la dirección de mi amiga, ¿Me entiende?-

-Claro que si, se ha explicado de maravilla- Dijo Ralph sonriendo- Pero mi respuesta es no-

-Tiene que ayudarme- Dije acercándome al hombre atravesando el mostrador.

-Quédese del otro lado, esta prohibido atravesar el mostrador-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Le dije retrocediendo el tipo ese realmente me estaba desesperando, saque un billete de mi cartera y se lo di a Ralph-¿Ahora si puede ayudarme?-

-¿con quien cree que esta hablando?- Dijo Ralph ofendido devolviéndome el billete.

-Hablemos claro ¿Cuánto quiere?, de verdad necesito esa dirección-

-Bueno, este semana no e alcanzado mi venta requerida- sonreí y me acerco mas al mostrador y estirando el brazo tome una corbata- Excelente elección señor

-Bien el número de cuenta es…

-Creí que me iba ayudar con mi venta semanal, es corbata cuesta 20 dólares y me faltan mas de 200 para alcanzarla- estuve a punto de lanzarme contra es exasperante hombre pero estaba desesperado por que me ayudara así que simplemente respire profundamente para relajarme.

-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos y me dice que debo comprar para alcanzar lo de su venta semanal?- Ralph sonrió y me hizo que lo siguiera hasta que llegamos a donde estaba los sacos para hombre y me dio uno de color café que jamás hubiera comprado en circunstancias normales. Sin decir nada lo seguí dispuesto a pagar el saco y la corbata, cualquier cosa con tal de saber algo sobre Bella.

Cuando caminaba hacia el mostrador que Ralph entendía me tope de frente con la misma muer que había visto en el elevador. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los míos y de nuevo sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella.

-Señor- Dijo Ralph justo cuando estaba apunto de decir algo- Su cuenta esta lista- Sacudí la cabeza y seguí caminando, definitivamente estar en Seattle me estaba volviendo loco.

Después de pagar por el saco y la corbata le di a Ralph el numero del ticket y el las tecleo en la computadora, después de unos segundos el sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Al parecer solo se guardan los datos por un año, la información de su amiga no esta aquí- Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba a causa de la ira y Ralph debió notarlo también por que dio dos pasos hacia atrás- Pero toda la información se guarda en un almacén que esta a tres calles de aquí, pero solo puede entras acompañado de un empleado. Mañana es mi día libre si quiere puedo acompañarlo- todo eso lo dijo rápido y lleno de nervios, mi rostro debía decirle que ya no estaba para juegos. Al parecer todavía tenia alguna espereza de encontrar a Bella. Mañana era el ensayo de la boda pero si me apresuraba no llegaría

_Bella pov._

Me encontraba en la tienda donde había visto a Edward por segunda vez, mirando atenta a todos las pero hasta el momento no había rastro de él. Yo sabia que encontrarlo no seria fácil pero tenia la esperanza de hacerlo antes de mi boda.

-Edward no esta aquí será mejor que nos vayamos.

-De acuerdo, solo pago esto y nos vamos ¿Me acompañas?- Por supuesto Alice no podía entrar a una tienda de ropa y salir sin comprar nada.

-Ve tu- Alice se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la caja por lo que la perdí de vista. Cuando regreso tenia la misma cara que cuando salió del elevador apenas una hora antes.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa?- Le dije cuando estuvo a mi lado

-Te juro Bella que si no estuviera segura de que Jasper es el hombre de mi vida pensaría que el destino me esta dando señales sobre otro guapísimo hombre.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?

-Cuando volví por mi bolso y entre al elevador me encontré con este guapísimo chico y sentí una urgente necesidad de hablar con el y ahora cuando iba a pagar me lo encontré de nuevo y vvolví a sentir la necesidad de hablar con el, todo esto es demasiado raro.

-Alice, tu eres muy rara

-Tienes razón- Dijo sonriendo- Ahora lo único que importa es encontrar a Edward- ella tenia razón ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en Alice y sus locuras y

O debía encontrar a Edward y no tenia mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Aun no sabia lo que le diría o que haría cuando lo tuviera enfrente pero eso no importaba ya lo resolvería después o por lo menos eso espero

**BUENO POR FIN ESTAN LOS DOS EN SEATTLE Y MAS CERCA DE LO QUE IMAGINAN. ME COSTO UN POCO EL DECIDIR COMO DESCRIBIR LO CERCA QUE ESTABAN Y AL FINAL DECIDI USAR A ALICE PARA ESO. ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE NUEVO SIENTO LATARDANZA Y LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO NO TARDARA TANTO.**


	8. EL ENSAYO DE LA BODA

_CAPITULO 8: EL ENSAYO DE LA BODA _

_Edward pov._

Emmett, Ralph y yo entramos a una enorme habitación repleta de anaqueles y cada anaquel estaba lleno de cientos de cajas, por suerte estaban divididas por años y eso reducía considerablemente nuestra búsqueda, pero aun así teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer. Cada quien tomo una caja y comenzamos a buscar.

-Gracias por ayudarme- Le dije a mi hermano, cuando Ralph se fue a un anaquel lejos de nosotros- Se que piensas que estoy loco pero aprecio que aun así estés aquí.

-Lo que sea para ayudarte hermano- Dijo sin emoción. Lo mire extrañado, Emmett nunca perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de mi y ahora que le estaba dando suficiente razones para hacerlo no decía nada.

-¿Tuviste problemas con Rosalie?

-¿Por qué piensas que me pelee con Rosalie?- Dijo nervioso- Estas loco, todo esta bien.

-Bueno solo me preguntaba si Rose no se molesto por que no querrías decirle a donde ibas, por que no puedes decirle que me acompañas a buscar a una mujer cuando estoy a punto de casarme con su mejor amiga.

-Ah, eso- Dijo Emmett con alivio- Ni si quiera la e visto, se fue temprano a casa de Taya.

-¿Esta todo bien entre ustedes?- Le pregunte, ahora que me fijaba, Emmett estaba actuando muy raro y eso de que no hubiera visto o hablado con Rosalie era todavía mas extraño, ellos eran inseparables y no podían pasar mas de 10 minutos sin saber algo del otro, aquí estaba pasando algo muy extraño.

-Edward…- Emmett suspiro- Yo… No se de que habla.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Pude ver que se debatía entre decir la verdad o no pero mas allá de eso note que Emmett no era feliz y eso me preocupo y mucho.

-¡Señor Cullen!- Grito Ralph interrumpiendo a mi hermano cuando estaba a punto de hablar, yo no me moví, aunque estaba deseoso de saber lo que Ralph tenia que decir también quería saber lo que le ocurría a Emmett-¡La encontré! Señor ¡la encontré!

-Vamos- dijo el mientras se daba la vuelta, de acuerdo esto tendría que espero pero no lo olvidaría.

Corrí hacia la vos de Ralph y lo encontré con un papel en la mano, sin pensarlo se lo arrebate y lo leí con ansiedad, ahí estaba el numero de cuenta y su nombre, _Isabella_, pero donde debería estar su apellido solo había una mancha de tinta.

-El apellido esta borrado.

-Creo que usted lo borro al quitarme la hoja.

-Maldición- Dije, desesperado, había estado tan cerca- ¿Tu no lo leíste?

-Lo siento señor pero no, es que no quería entrometerme- y ahí iban todas mis esperanzas.

Pero ahí aparece una dirección- Dijo Emmett tras ver la hoja. Lo leí y efectivamente tenía una dirección.

-Pero es de Phoenix, ella se acaba de mudar, no creo que sirva de mucho- Dije desanimado.

-Claro que puede servir- Dijo Ralph- Puede conseguir el numero llamar para preguntar si saben algo sobre las personas que Vivian allí antes.

-Tienes razón, tal vez la conozcan o mejor tal vez su madre todavía viva ahí.

-De acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo- Dijo Emmett entusiasmado mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

_Bella POV._

Alice y yo salíamos de la biblioteca donde Edward y yo nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez y seguía sin tener ninguna pista de él.

-Ya no se a donde mas ir- Dije desesperada

-Cálmate Bella- Me dijo Alice mientras frotaba mis hombros de forma tranquilizadora- Estas cosas funcionan mejor cuando dejas de forzarlas y solo esperas a que pasen.

-Pero no tengo tiempo de esperar, me caso en una semana.

-Solo relájate, cierra los ojos y escucha- Hice lo que me decía y me sentí verdaderamente estúpida

-Esto es ridículo, ¿Qué se supone que debo escuchar?

-Las señales Bella, las señales que el destino te envía- Suspire y volví a cerrar los ojos, pude sentir la suave brisa, escuche los sonidos de la ciudad: la gente que caminaba a mi alrededor, los coches y muchas otras cosas y entonces sentí como algo revoloteaba cerca de mis manos, abrí los ojos y pude ver un pequeño papel que era llevado por el viento, lo tome para leer lo que decía- ¿Cajas de bateo? Eso es lo que el destino quiere decirme.

-No sabes lo que puedes encontrar ahí- Dijo Alice animada.

- De acuerdo, de todos modos no se que mas hacer- El papel que había recogido anunciaba cajas de bateo a las afueras de la ciudad y aunque yo creí que era una estupidez ir ahí no tuve otra opción que segur la _pista_ que el destino me había enviado después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- Lo vez no esta aquí.

- Lo se, pero siento que _debemos_ estar aquí.

-Alice, con mi suerte en cualquier momento a alguien se le va a soltar un bate y provoca una contusión.

-No seas exagerada- Dijo mi amiga yo estaba a punto de contestar cuando sentí un intenso dolor en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y después todo se volvió obscuro.

-Bella- me llamo Alice pero no pude siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Señorita- Dijo una voz aterciopelada que no había escuchado antes pero me recordaba a alguien. Abrí los ojos y me que vi me aturdió mas que el golpe. Delante de mi se encontraba un hombre que a pesar de estar entrado en años no dejaba de ser sumamente guapo. Era rubio, alto y de unos impresionantes ojos azules, mas guapo que cualquier estrella de cine. Estaba segura que no lo había visto en toda mi vida pero al igual que me sucedió con su voz, el rostro de aquel hombre me recordó a alguien pero no sabía a quien. Trate de levantarme pero no me lo permitió- Acaba de sufrir una contusión y podría ser seria así que por favor quédese donde esta hasta que la revise.

- ¿Es usted doctor?- Pregunto Alice.

-Si. Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Ves Bella no tienes tan mala suerte, la persona que te golpeo con una pelota es ni mas ni menos un doctor y muy guapo e de decir- El doctor sonrió y se inclino para revisar donde la pelota me había golpeado la pelota. Después de una corta revisión y algunas preguntas, él doctor decidió que todo estaba bien y permitió que me levantara.

-Si siente cualquier molestia no dude en llamarme- Dijo sacando una tarjeta y escribió algo en ella- Aquí están todos mis datos.

-Gracias por todo doctor- Dije tomando la tarjeta y la guarde sin siquiera mirarla.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, después de todo fui yo quien la golpe, de verdad lo siento mucho.

-No se preocupe estas cosas siempre me pasan- El doctor volvió a sonreír y se despidió.

-¿Quieres ir al hotel a descansar?- Sacudí la cabeza.

-Vamos al Serendipity, de repente tengo ganas de algo caliente-

El viaje fue silencioso, yo me quede perdida en mis pensamientos y Alice no trato de hablar conmigo. Me quede pensando en lo que se había hecho con mi vida, la forma en que había alejado a Edward y lo que le estaba haciendo a Jacob ahora. Por que por mas que intentaba engañarme a mi misma diciendo que solo quería ver a Edward para cerrar un circulo en el fondo sabia que si llegaba a encontrarlo no lo dejaría ir nunca, en el momento en que lo tuviera enfrente seria incapaz de alejarme de el nuevamente. Y yo no podía hacerle eso a Jake, el había sido mi mejor amigo durante años y me había dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio, era leal y confiable, lo amaba, tal vez no lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la que sabia que podía llegar amar a Edward, pero lo amaba y sabia que el haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerme feliz.

-¿En que piensas?- Pregunto Alice después de que nos trajeran nuestras tazas de chocolate. Suspire.

-En Jake y en toda esta locura.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

-No, pero ya no lo voy a buscar mas Alice, Jake no merece esto.

-El no es para ti Bella ¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?

-Te equivocas- Dije desviando la mirada, no estaba tan convencida de eso pero no lo diría- Se acabo, en una semana me caso y Edward es cosa del pasado y ahí se va a quedar.

- Espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

-No lo hare- Dije con firmeza- Vámonos quiero hablar con Jacob- La camarera nos trajo la cuenta y por primera vez en tres años, cuando me dio de cambio un billete de cinco dólares no lo mire buscando el teléfono de Edward si no que lo guarde sin siquiera mirarlo.

_Edward Pov._

Después de una larga búsqueda y varios intentos fallidos habíamos conseguido el numero de teléfono de la dirección que aparecía en el ticket, tenia muy pocas esperanzas de que la madre de Bella viviera todavía ahí pero esperaba que contestara pudiera darnos alguna información sobre ella.

- ¿Hola?- Contesto una mujer.

-Hola- Dije casi sin aliento- Busco a una persona que vivía ahí hace tres años, se que tal vez ya no viva ahí pero es la única dirección que tengo

-¿Buscas a Renne?

-Si, su hija y yo somos buenos amigo pero hace mucho no se de ella.

-Siento decirte que Renne se mudo hace dos años, yo no la conozco mucho pero mi hija y ella eran buenas amigas, fue así como supe de esta casa.

-¿Y podría preguntarle a su hija? De verdad necesito hablar con Renne.

-El problema es que mi hija no vive en Phoenix y ahora mismo debe estar trabajando- Esto de verdad me estaba frustrando.

-¿Dónde vive su hija?

-En Seattle- Vaya al parecer mi suerte estaba mejorando.

-¡Genial! Yo estoy en Seattle, ¿Dónde trabaja ella?

-La dirección exacta no la conozco pero se que trabaja en una tienda que se encuentra sobre esta pequeña pastelería, el Serendipity, ¿A oído hablar de ella?- Suspire aliviado.

-Claro que la conozco- Dije, al parecer el destino de verdad estaba ayudándome con todo esto- Le agradezco mucho su ayuda.- colgué y me gire para ver el expectante rostro de Emmett.

-Vamos al Serendipity- le dije y el solo sonrió. En el camino le explique lo que había averiguado y rogué por poder hacer todo esto rápido para llegar a tiempo al ensayo de la boda.

Cuando llegamos me quede congelado, sobre la pequeña pastelería había una tienda de vestidos de novia y de inmediato me vino a la mente el rostro ilusionado de Tanya cuando me hablaba de su perfecto vestido de novia y de lo maravillosa que la boda seria. No podía seguir con esto, no debía hacerle esto a Tanya.

-Vamos Edward- Dijo Emmett desesperado- Ya estamos aquí.

-No- Dije sin mirarlo- No voy a buscarla mas.

-¿De que hablas? Ya estamos tan cerca, seguimos las señales y estamos a un paso de que la encuentres.

-No Emmett te equivocas, las señales no me llevan a Bella, me llevan a Tanya, ¿o a caso los vestidos de novia no te dicen algo?

-Pero ¿Y Bella?

-Ella nunca fue para mí, ahora puedo verlo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, ahora debo llegar al ensayo de mi boda- Vi que mi hermano quiso discutir pero al ver mi rostro desistió.

Y ahí estaba yo rodeado de mi familia de pie en el lugar en el que convertiría a Tanya en mi esposa, la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. El juez ya estaba en su lugar pero mi novia no había llegado. Las puertas se abrieron y ella entro sonriendo, de tras de ella, venia Rosalie acompañada de un mujer no cualquier mujer, era la pequeña chica con la que me había encontrado en el elevador y en la tienda y por la forma en que me miraba ella me reconoció también. El juez empezó a decir algo pero yo no le preste atención, no podía dejar de mirar al la chica de pelo negro, tenia un extraño presentimiento sobre ella.

-Y así termina la ceremonia-La voz del juez me sobresalto- pero esperemos que mañana Edward se concentre en la novia – Todos rieron y Tanya me miro preocupada.

-Edward- Dijo Rosalie, cuando el juez se retiro- Quiero presentarte a Alice, es la novia de mi primo Jasper ¿Te acuerdas de el?

-Claro que me acuerdo- Dije sin dejar de mirarla- Mucho gusto Alice.

-Nos encantaría que estuvieras aquí mañana y tu amiga puede venir también- Dijo Tanya.

-No quiero imponerme

-De verdad eres bienvenida.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- Dijo y después se fue. Me gire para ver a Tanya y se veía triste no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti- Dijo mientras lágrimas inundaban sus ojos- Estas tan distraído y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez tú quieres esto, que tú no me quieres a mí.

-Lo siento Tanya, pero no debes pensar eso, yo te quiero y mañana estaré totalmente concentrado en ti, lo juro- Limpie sus lágrimas y después la bese.

-¿Estas seguro?-

- Completamente- Me miro a los ojos y al parecer se convenció por que me sonrió.

-¿Quieres ver tu regalo de bodas?

-Diablos, olvide el tuyo en la habitación.

-No te preocupes ya me lo darás mañana- me guio hacia una mesa e hizo que me sentara y me entrego una bolsa- Ábrelo.

Hice lo que me dijo y me congele al ver lo que había adentro. Una desgastada copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas_

-Siempre que entrabamos a una librería tu veías este libro pero revise tu colección y no lo tienes así que pensé que era un buen regalo- No pude decir nada solo abrí el libro y revise la primera pagina. Me quede sin aire cuando me di cuenta que es era el libro. Con letra descuidada estaban los datos de Bella.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Forks Washington_

_5-23-14_

……….

**HOLA YA SE QUE SE ME ESTACIENDO COSTUMBRE PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO DE VERDAD E ESTADO MUY OCUPADA**** ESTUDIANDO PARA UN EXAMEN, MUY IMPORTANTE QUE PRESENTO MAÑANA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.**


	9. EL LIBRO

_CAPITULO 9: EL LIBRO_

_-Siempre que entrabamos a una librería tu veías este libro pero revise tu colección y no lo tienes así que pensé que era un buen regalo- No pude decir nada solo abrí el libro y revise la primera pagina. Me quede sin aire cuando me di cuenta que es era el libro. Con letra descuidada estaban los datos de Bella._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Forks Washington_

_5-23-14_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve solo mirando aquellas palabras, no me movía y con trabajos respiraba, después de años de buscar aquel libro, había llegado a mi cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando había decidido dejar de buscarlo y precisamente de manos de ella .

-Edward ¿Estas bien?- La mire fijamente sin poder decir nada, el hecho de que ella me diera el libro, _tenia_ que se una señal pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, solo quería salir de aquí, buscarla y poder estar frente a ella, entonces sabría exactamente que hacer.

-Vamos Edward, la despedida de soltero ¿Recuerdas?- dijo mi padre antes de que Tanya pudiera decir algo mas.

-Gracias Tanya- La bese en a mejilla, aunque no había palabras suficientes para expresar lo agradecido que estaba.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo, yo camine hacia mi padre sin mirarla, sabia que la estaba lastimando pero no podía evitarlo, debía encontrar a Bella.

-¿Dónde esta Emmett?-Le pregunte a mi padre cuando estuve a su lado.

-Te espera afuera, tu y el se van ahora, ya sabes tu hermano quiera pasar un tiempo contigo en tus ultimas horas como soltero, Eleazar y yo los encontraremos allá.

Me despedí de mi padre con la mano y prácticamente corrí hacia la salida, Emmett me esperaba dentro de un taxi, abrí la puerta y me senté a su lado.

-Vamos a divertirnos hermano- Dijo sin entusiasmo.

-Isabella Swan, su nombre es Isabella Swan- Fue todo lo que dije, mi hermano me miro sin entender yo le di el libro.

-¿De donde diablos lo sacaste? – Grito

-Tanya me lo dio, fue mi regalo de bodas.

-Demonios Edward, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Que voy a encontrar a Bella- Emmett negó con la cabeza- Se a lo que te refieres pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, en este momento lo único que quiero hacer es verla- No tenia mucho tiempo para pensar, mañana me casaba pero sabia que el hecho de que mi prometida me regalara precisamente ese libro debía significar algo pero en este momento mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente la simple esperanza de volver a verla me imposibilitaba totalmente la capacidad de razonar , lo único que sabia era que mas que nunca _ necesitaba _ encontrar a Bella y volver a perderme en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-No quiero se aguafiestas- Dijo Emmett analizando el libro- Pero aquí solo viene el nombre del pueblo donde vive, no hay ninguna dirección.

-Eso es por que según me dijo es un pueblo muy pequeño además de que su padre es el jefe de policía, todo mundo lo conoce, encontrando el pueblo será fácil encontrarla a ella- Le dije mientras recordaba mi única noche con ella- Estoy seguro que lo planeo así para asegurarse que había puesto atención a lo que decía- Sonreí a pensar en eso a pesar de solo haber hablado con ella por unas horas sentía que la conocía, durante estos tres años había revivido nuestra conversación una y otra vez para no olvidar ni un solo detalle.

Revisamos algunos mapas para saber que tan lejos estaba Forks y aunque no estaba lejos tampoco estaba muy cerca, tardaríamos aproximadamente cuatro horas en llegar si manejábamos y eso si no nos perdíamos, no era muy temprano como para gastar tanto tiempo así que pasamos casi una hora investigando una forma mas rápida de llegar hasta que lo conseguimos.

Una avioneta nos llevaría en una hora hasta Port Angeles y desde ahí tardaríamos una hora manejando para llegar a Forks. Suspire cuando la avioneta se elevo, estaba a dos horas de encontrarla o por lo menos eso esperaba, sabia que tal vez ya no viviera allí pero si encontraba a su padre el podía decirme donde estaba.

-Te das cuenta que podría no llegar a mi boda si nos perdemos o algo así-Dije pasándome las manos por el cabello- Debes pensar que soy un estúpido.

-Si eres un estúpido-

-Gracias por tu apoyo hermano- Le dije sarcásticamente, esta bien yo me había dicho estúpido pero se suponía que él debía tratar de animarme.

-Pero lo eres en el buen sentido de la palabra-Lo mire sin entender- Estas haciendo algo que no cualquiera se atrevería a hacer, te estas arriesgando y todo por amor, creo que todos deberíamos ser así de estúpidos de vez en cuando- Esta era la segunda vez que veía a Emmett así de serio, la otra vez había sido cuando me había dicho que le iba a pedir a Rosalie que se casara con él, pero no solo estaba serio si no que también estaba triste y me sorprendió descubrir lo profunda que era su tristeza y no era algo nuevo. ¿Desde cuando Emmett estaba lidiando con su tristeza? Al parecer había estado tan ensimismado que no había notado que mi hermano no estaba bien.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?

-Nada va mal ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mal?

-Te conozco hermano- Esta vez no se me iba a escapar, estábamos solos y a cientos de kilómetros del suelo.

-Edward… yo- Suspiro rindiéndose- Rosalie y yo vamos a divorciarnos

-¿Que?- Dije sorprendido, podía esperar cualquier cosa menos esto- Pero se ven tan felices juntos.

-Solo delante de la gente, ella no quería arruinarles lo de su boda así que decidió que fingiríamos hasta que ustedes estuvieran casados, pero cuando estamos solos se dedica a ignorarme.

-Pero si ustedes se aman ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

-Me confié, di todo por hecho y deje que las cosas se enfriaran entre nosotros, nos convertimos en dos extraños- Emmett se recargo en la ventanilla de la avioneta.

-Lo siento tanto hermano- Seguía sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo, ellos parecían la pareja perfecta y estaban a punto de divorciarse, era simplemente increíble.

-Eso no importa ahora, estamos aquí por ti- Dijo sin mirarme- Vamos a encontrar a tu Bella para que averigües lo que debes hacer, alguien debe tener un final feliz ¿No?.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Port Angeles conseguimos rápidamente un taxi que nos llevara Forks. Por mas que le pedía al taxista que manejara mas rápido no me hiso caso, yo quería rentar un coche pero Emmett me convenció de que no era una muy buena idea, después de todo nosotros no conocíamos muy bien el camino y podríamos perdernos.

Después de casi una hora de camino llegamos a Forks eran casi las diez de la noche, tarde pero no tanto, por suerte encontramos a un hombre a quien pedir indicaciones.

-Buenas noches- Le dije en cuanto me baje del taxi y me acerque a el- Estaba buscando la casa del Jefe de policía Swan.

-Charlie- Dijo el hombre mirándome de arriba a bajo- ¿Están aquí por Bella?

- Si ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Bueno, parecen gente de ciudad y demasiado bien vestidos para ser turistas así que deben de ser amigos de ella.

-¿Podría decirme como llegar a su casa?- El hombre asintió y me dijo como encontrar la casa, le agradecí y corrí al taxi para darle las indicaciones al taxista.

Estaba tan cerca de Bella que casi sentía que podía tocarla, lo que duro el viaje estuve pensando en lo que podría decirle, ¿Cómo reaccionaria al verme? ¿Me reconocería? ¿Qué haría si no sabia quien era yo? Sacudí la cabeza, pensar en eso solo me ponía más nervioso.

El taxi se detuvo y yo me baje rápidamente, apenas fui consiente de que Emmett le pedía que nos esperara, lo mire sin entender lo que yo venia hacer aquí no seria rápido.

-Por si te tardas, yo puedo irme y darles un tiempo a solas- Sonreí, a veces Emmett me sorprendía.

El nerviosismo se apodero de mi, no sabia que hacer, desde donde estaba podía ver la pequeña casa, solo se veía una luz encendida en lo que debía de ser la sala, eran después de las diez y no sabia si se molestaría que llegara a tocar ¿Y si su padre estaba dormido? O peor ¿Y si ella no estaba?

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Tal vez debería llamar primero.

-Claro que no, ya estamos aquí, deja tus miedos a un lado y llama a la puerta- Emmett tenia razón, no había llegado tan lejos para darme por vencido al final. Respire profundamente y di un paso hacia la casa pero antes de acercarme mas, un coche rojo se acerco a toda velocidad, retrocedí para evitar que me atropellara. Del coche salió un hombre alto y musculoso, casi tanto como Emmett, el hombre corrió hacia la puerta de la casa, iba tan apresurado que ni siquiera nos miro, toco el timbre con desesperación y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. La mujer que salió ni siquiera se había molestando en encender la luz por lo cual no pude verla bien, solo alcazaba a ver que era joven y que tenia un largo y ondulado cabello, solo podía ser Bella ella me había dicho que era hija única.

Lo que vi después me dejo helado, el hombre le dijo unas cuantas palabras que no alcance a escuchar y ella se abalanzo sobre el para después besarlo apasionadamente, después de unos segundo se separaron, ella volteo hacia la casa y le dijo algo al hombre lo tomo de la mano y entraron en la casa, por la ventana pude ver como se volvían a besar.

-¿Edward?- Dijo Emmett con cautela, yo no conteste, sentía que no podía respirar mucho menos hablar, sin pensar me deje caer en la húmeda hierba- ¡Edward!- exclamo mi hermano asustado y al ver que seguía sin contestar se dejo caer a mi lado. Aun no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Me quede mirando al cielo tratando de procesarlo- Hermano me estas asustando, di algo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- Dije en un susurro- Soñé miles de veces con volver a verla pero créeme, cuando pensaba en nuestro reencuentro ella me besaba a mi y no a otro hombre, no sabia que esperar pero te juro que ni en mis peores pesadilla había imaginado que esto pasaría-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Yo mas- Dije todavía susurrando- Era de esperarse que ella estuviera con alguien después de todo yo tampoco la espere- Ella tenia a su hombre musculoso y yo tenia a Tanya ninguno había esperado al otro pero eso no evitaba que me doliera- Pero tenia de que me estuviera esperando.

-Deberías hablar con ella, tal vez ese tipo no significa nada para ella.

-No tiene caso- La forma en que lo había besado dejaba ver que lo amaba, yo no tenia ninguna esperanza con ella.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Emmett levantándose pero yo no me moví- Edward, el taxista debe pensar que somos unos pervertidos o algo así y si el padre de Bella nos ve nos puede mandar a la cárcel, es un policía ¿Recuerdas?- No dije nada, solo me puse de pie y camine hacia el taxi sin mirar hacia la casa, no quería enterarme de lo que estuvieran haciendo ahora. Definitivamente el taxista nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos, pero realmente no me importaba. Emmett le pidió que nos llevara de vuelta a Port Angeles, no intento hablar conmigo en todo el camino y se lo agradecí.

Tuvimos que esperar poco mas de una hora para subir en un avioneta de regreso a Seattle, si por mi hubiera sido regresaría en coche, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero sabia que debíamos regresar rápido, de seguro estarían preocupados por nosotros, no habíamos aparecido en la despedida de soltero y desde que salimos de Seattle Emmett y yo habíamos apagado nuestros celulares para evitar preguntas que no podíamos contestar. Otra vez el viaje fue silencioso cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, yo mas bien estaba metido en un profundo poso y sentía que nunca saldría de el, por mas que tuviera a Tanya en mi vida, durante los últimos tres años solo había vivido para encontrar a Bella. Había intentado mentirme a mi mismo diciendo que era cosa del pasado pero la verdad era que siempre había tenido la esperanza de encontrarla y ser feliz a su lado, ahora sabia que eso era imposible y no sabia que hacer.

-¿Qué les vamos a decir a todos?- Pregunto Emmett cuando subimos al elevador.

-No lo se, que quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano o algo así- Dije en susurrando, no tenia fuerzas para nada mas. Emmett asintió y se detuvo frente a su habitación- Gracias por acompañarme hermano.

-Para eso son los hermanos ¿No?- Me miro fijamente- ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Pregúntame en un año- Emmett iba a entrar a su cuarto pero lo detuve tomando su brazo- No dejes que te pase lo mismo que mi, lucha por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tu la amas y se que ella te ama a ti, ¡luchen! No dejes ir el amor como lo hice yo- De manera inesperada mi enorme hermano me abrazo, el no solía ser muy efusivo así que definitivamente debía tener muy mal aspecto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de la boda?

-Lo correcto, supongo- el problema era que no sabía que era lo correcto.

-Si, tú siempre hacer lo correcto-Sonreí débilmente y sin decir nada mas me fu a mi habitación. Sabía que esta seria la noche más larga de mi vida.

………………..

AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, YA SE QUE ES DEMACIADO TRISTE, PERO ESTO TENIA QUE PASAR, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LA EXPLICACION DE CÓMO TERMINO ALICE EN EL ENSAYO DE LA BODA DE EDWARD Y LO QUE PASO CON JACOB Y BELLA.

YA NO QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS TRES O CUATRO MAS NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA.. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS … ADIOS


	10. EL BILLETE

_CAPITULO 10_

_EL BILLETE_

_Pov. Bella _

Cuando salimos del Serendipity nos dirigimos al hotel, yo necesitaba estar en mi habitación para hablar con Jacob necesitaba escuchar su voz, para sentirme bien otra vez y borrar aquel horrible agujero que se había abierto en mi pecho en el momento que decidí dejar de buscar a Edward, sabia que por terrible que las cosas parecieran el estar con Jake me haría sentir mejor, él siempre había tenido ese efecto sobre mi, siempre podía confiar en que me haría sentir mejor. mañana mismo me iría a Forks no estaba de humor como para compras y esas cosas que a Alice le gustaba hacer en los viajes de chicas ya no tenia caso que siguiera aquí. Supervisaría yo misma los últimos detalles de mi boda, en una semana estaría casada con él hombre perfecto para mi, él hombre con el que estaba destinada a pasar el resto de mi existencia y la vida seguiría su curso como si nunca hubiera conocido a Edward, como si nunca hubiera soñado en tener un futuro con él y como si nunca me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él.

El sonido del elevador me saco de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando entramos en el hotel. Del elevador salieron dos mujeres y yo me disponía a entrar cuando una de ellas se detuvo mirando a mi amiga.

-¿Alice?- Dijo una rubia y muy hermosa mujer. Mi amiga se giro para verla y sonrió.

-Rosalie que gusto verte- Dijo y la abrazo- Bella, ella es la prima de Jasper- Alice me había hablado en muchas ocasiones de Rosalie, la prima favorita de su novio, siempre me había dicho lo guapa que era y hasta me había mencionado que era modelo, pero jamás creí que fuera _tan _ hermosa, por mucho era la mas bella mujer que había visto en mi vida. Ni el gesto de desagrado que puso cuando me vio la hizo verse menos hermosa. Ella me dio la mano y con su mirada me decía que no le agradaba mucho aunque eso no tuviera mucho sentido pues era la primera vez que la veía en mi vida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí para la boda de mi mejor amiga- Dijo señalando a otra muy hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rojizo que nos sonrió cordialmente. En presencia de estas dos mujeres mi autoestima estaba por lo suelos- Tanya ella es Alice la novia de Jasper.

-Mucho gusto Alice y…- Se giro hacia mi.

-Bella- Dije presentándome yo misma. Estar frente a estas, mujeres me estaba poniendo verdaderamente nerviosa, Rosalie me miraba despectivamente seguía son entender la razón, muy al contrario Tanya me sonreía pero yo no pude responder su sonrisa había algo de ella que hacia que sintiera un hueco en el estomago. Todo esto era verdaderamente ridículo.

-Felicidades por lo de tu boda- Dijo Alice- Bella se casa en una semana.

-Pero que coincidencia- Dijo Tanya sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si que coincidencia- Dijo Rosalie entrecerrando los ojos - Es hora de irnos, vamos al ensayo de la boda, ¿Por qué no vienes Alice? Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

-No lo se, no quiero causar molestias.

-De ninguna manera seria una molestia- Dijo Tanya- Tu también deberías venir Bella, entre mas gente mejor.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero debo llamar a mi prometido por eso regresamos al hotel- Dije feliz de tener una buena excusa, por mas ridículo que pudiera parecer no quería estar cerca de Tanya y por supuesto quería estar lejos de la hostil mirada de Rosalie.- Pero tu deberías ir Alice, tener aunque sea un poco de diversión.

-¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto- Le sonreí para animarla no pareció convencerse pero al final asintió y se alejo con junto con Tanya y Rosalie. Suspire cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron conmigo dentro, este había sido un extraño encuentro o tal vez yo estaba demasiado sensible, con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel por mi reciente decisión de dejar ir a Edward.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me apresure hacia mi habitación, cuando estuve a unos paso de ella me detuve en seco pues en el piso, justo enfrente de mi puerta estaba recostado un hombre, solo tarde unos segundos en reconocerlo.

-¿Jacob?- Dije a modo de pregunta pues no esperaba verlo ahí. El se levanto de un salto y me abrazo con fuerza yo le regrese el abrazo sin decir nada mas. Ahora lo necesitaba tanto y tal vez fuera cosa del destino que estuviera ahí, tal vez era una confirmación de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Me separo de él y me beso ferozmente, casi con desesperación, eso me sorprendió pues podía sentir un poco de dolo en aquel beso.

-Jacob, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada es solo que te extrañaba mucho- Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. ¿Pero que diablos estaba ocultando?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Llegue por casualidad.

-¿De verdad?- Aquí estaba otra señal del destino.

-La verdad no- Dijo y me desilusione un poco, esa parte no era cosa del destino- Charlie me dijo donde estabas, necesitaba desesperadamente estar contigo- Me volvía a abrazar.

-¿De verdad estas bien? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- Me miro a los ojos fijamente y pude ver en ellos un dejo de tristeza que no supe de donde venia.

-Si todo esta bien, creo que me esta dando un ataque de ansiedad o algo así por lo de la boda- Sonrió y eso me tranquilizo un poco- Salgamos de aquí, necesito un poco de aire- Solo asentí, Jacob me rodeo con un brazo y salimos hacia la fría calle en medio de un extraño silencio.

En muy pocas ocasiones Jacob y yo habíamos estado juntos en Seattle y en esas ocasiones solo habíamos estado en el aeropuerto, así que simplemente nos dedicamos a caminar sin mirar a donde íbamos.

Aunque estar con Jacob siempre lo había sentido como algo natural, en estos momentos lo sentía como algo forzado, tal vez era el hecho de que acaba de decidor olvidarme del hombre que por tres años había estado buscando pero también sentía que Jake no estaba con migo, su cuerpo estaba aquí abrazándome pero su mente estaba en otro lado, ¿Así era como Jake se había sentido conmigo todos estos años?

-¿Pasa algo Jake? Te noto distraído.

-Todo esta bien Bells, o va estarlo pronto, no te preocupes- Iba a decirle algo cuando me di cuenta de el lugar donde estábamos. Por más que intentaba huir de todo esto seguía volviendo a mí, estaba parada a menos de cinco metros de aquella pista de patinaje donde había estado junto a Edward. Sin siquiera pensarlo camine hacia la misma banca donde tres años atrás me había sentado tras caer al intentar patinar yo sola. Jacob se sentó a mi lado unos segundos después y me abrazo yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y me extraño el hecho de que no me sentí mejor.

-No se el nombre de ninguna estrella- Dijo rompiendo el silencio- Simplemente no puedo diferenciarlas, por ejemplo no se como se llama aquella- Levante la cabeza para mirar la estrella que señalaba y me quede congelada.

-Casiopea- Murmure sin poder creerlo, después de que Edward me mostrara a Casiopea cada noche en los últimos tres años había intentado volver a verla sin lograrlo y ahora precisamente Jacob me la señalaba sin siquiera darse cuenta.- Mis lunares

-¿De que hablas?- Me quite mi chamarra y le mostré mis lunares del brazo que formaban la misma figura que aquellas estrellas en el cielo y entonces todo estuvo claro para mi.

-Jacob- Dije mirándolo a los ojos y tomando sus manos-No puedo seguir con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Con todo esto de la boda, yo te amo y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte por eso no debemos seguir adelante con todo esto- Ahora lo comprendía todo, si me casaba con el sin amarlo solo lo lastimaría mas y yo no quería eso.

-Si dices que me amas ¿Por qué no puedes casarte conmigo?

-Por que no te amo de esa manera, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, pero no eres el hombre con el que debo pasar el resto de mi vida y por supuesto yo no soy la mujer de tu vida, lo siento mucho- Lo mire fijamente rogando por que mis palabras no lo hubieran lastimado mucho, pero lo que hiso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, lentamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y repentinamente me abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias, Bella, gracias y mil veces gracias- soltó una carcajada. O Jacob se estaba volviendo loco o bien yo me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-No es que no me alegre de verte tan feliz pero definitivamente esta no es la clase de reacción que esperaba.

-Lo se, pero es que no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer- Dijo abrazándome de nuevo- Bells yo también siento lo mismo por ti, eres mi mejor amiga y creo que el casarnos hubiera sido el peor error de nuestras vidas solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo a herir tus sentimientos.

-¿Entonces te ibas a casar conmigo solo para no lastimarme?- Esto era increíble, jamás hubiera imaginado que las cosas resultarían así.

-Al parecer si, lo bueno es que tu eres mas lista que yo, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de cancelarlo todo. Soy un estúpido.

-Al parecer los dos lo somos pero dime ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que no te querías casar conmigo?

-En realidad no lo se, tenia tiempo dudándolo pero no me permitía pensar en eso pero entonces…- Jacob se quedo callado y me miro con cautela entonces lo supe.

-¿Te enamoraste de alguien mas?-No contesto y desvió la mirada- Vamos Jake quiero saberlo.

-Si, me enamore de la manera mas extraña.

-¿Qué paso?

-Bueno, cuando te fuiste me avisaron que las practicas se cancelaban por algunos problemas en el capo, entonces decidí ir a pasar unos días con mi padre pero cuando llegue me no estaba en casa por que se había ido a pescar con tu padre así que me fui a pasear por la playa mientras lo esperaba y fue donde la vi, creo que fue amor a primera vista.

-Me alegro por ti Jake- Le dije sinceramente- y ¿La conozco?

-Mmm, no se si esta parte te vaya a gustar.

-Solo dímelo.

-Es Vanessa, tu prima- Eso si que me sorprendió. Cientos de veces había intentado que Jacob y mi única prima se conocieran y nunca lo había conseguido y ahora el destino o lo que fuera había hecho que ellos se conocieran y el se enamorara de ella.

-¿Y ella siente lo mismo por ti?

-Si, pero ahora no debe estar muy feliz conmigo- Suspiro- Nos besamos y sentí cosas que jamás había sentido, no me malinterpretes es genial besarte Bells pero esto va mas allá de todo lo que había sentido antes- Le sonreí yo entendía perfectamente lo que decía, yo había sentido lo mismo con Edward- Pero lo arruine todo, cuando el beso termino te recordé y me sentí terriblemente culpable, me fui sin decir nada, viene a buscarte por que pensé que cuando estuviera contigo me olvidaría de ella y por que no podía hacerte sufrir así, tu eres muy importante para mi. Y ahora no creo que vaya a perdonarme.

-Si te ama como dices, claro que te perdonara.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí todavía, ve por ella Jake ruégale que te perdone y explícale que ya no te vas a casar.

-Gracias por todo Bella- Dijo poniendo su enorme mano en mi mejilla para después besarme tiernamente en la frente- Siempre voy a amarte.

-Y yo a ti Jacob- Me sonrió y sin decir nada mas se fue. Espera que pudiera encontrar la felicidad a lado de Vanessa.

No se por cuanto tiempo me quede sentada en aquella banca observando a las personas patinando sintiéndome por primera vez en los últimos tres años me sentí_ libre _ de hacer con mi vida lo que yo quisiera ahora solo debía decidir que hacer con mi libertad.

…….

-¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo Alice en cuanto entre en la habitación que compartimos, pero no me dejo contestar- Debiste venir, te hubiera servido de distracción, es gente muy amable, él novio es muy guapo pero un poco distraído, fue genial hablar con Rose de nuevo y ¿Qué crees? Hable con Jazz y vendrá mañana a la boda, Tanya me pidió que te invitara…

-Alice, respira- Ella respiro y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-No me dijiste donde estabas-

- Pues no me dejaste hablar.

-Lo siento ya sabes como me pongo cuando me emociono, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salí a caminar con Jake. Lo encontré en la puerta de la habitación después de que tú te fueras al ensayo de la boda.

-¿Y donde esta él ahora?

-Debe estar rumbo a Forks o eso es lo que dijo que haría

-Tu me estas ocultando algo- Suspire y le conté todo lo que había pasado, ella me escucho atentamente sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez.

-Te dije que el no era para ti- Me dijo cuando termine de hablar-Me alegra que te dieras cuenta a tiempo.

-Si yo también me alegro.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con lo de Edward?

-Nada por ahora, mañana temprano me voy a Forks necesito contarle a mi padre que se cancelo la boda antes de que sepa lo de Jake y Vanessa.

-Si tu padre es capas de acecinar a Jacob si piensa que te hizo daño.

-Lo se por eso debo explicarle como sucedieron las cosas y que entienda que yo no quiero casarme con Jacob- Le dije mientras me recostaba en la cama, este día había sido demasiado largo y lleno de emociones, sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormida pero al mismo tiempo tenia tantas cosas en que pensar que dudaba que fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Por no se cuanto tiempo Alice y yo nos quedamos recostadas en mi cama hablando de todo, desde cosas que hacíamos cuando estábamos en la secundaria hasta lo que podía hacer para encontrar a Edward, Alice pensaba que debía seguir buscándolo sin embargo yo pensaba lo contrario estos últimos días había aprendido que no se sacaba nada bueno cuando decidías forzar el destino, estaba segura que él era el hombre de mi vida y que tarde o temprano lo encontraría así que no tenia caso que me desviviera por buscarlo cuando en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que el llegaría a mi sin importar el tiempo que tuviera que esperar. Aquel día había sido sumamente agotador, emocionalmente hablando y había cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas.

No se en que momento me quede dormida pero cuando me desperté Alice ya no estaba a mi lado y por la posición del sol sabia que ya era tarde pero lo comprobé cuando Alice salió del baño muy arreglada luciendo un hermoso vestido.

-Por fin te despertaste.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi es medio día, Jazz no tarda en llegar para ir juntos a la boda.

-Debiste haberme levantado quería estar temprano en Forks- Le dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a recoger mis cosas por suerte no había traído muchas.

-Deberías quedarte para la boda, distraerte te haría bien, además no tendrías que ir muy lejos, se casan aquí en el hotel.

-No estoy de humor para ir a fiestas Alice y mucho menos a una boda- No le dije que no quería estar cerca de Rosalie al parecer a mi amiga le caía muy bien y no quería ofenderla además de que me sentía incomoda y extrañamente angustiaba cuando pensaba en Tanya.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto la fiesta termine, ira a Forks para ayudarte con todo- Sonreí agradecida, cancelar una boda a tan pocos días de que se celebrara solo nos iba a traer mucho trabajo.

A la una de la tarde Alice se fue a buscar a Jasper y yo tome un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, tenia que tomar una avioneta para llegar a Port Angeles y de ahí otro taxi para llegar a Forks ya que no le había avisado a mi padre que iría, seria difícil explicarle mis razones para cancelar la boda y mucho mas difícil seria que entendiera que yo estaba feliz de que Jacob hubiera encontrado una mujer que lo amara de verdad aunque esa mujer fuera mi única prima

-Ya estamos aquí- Dijo el taxista- Son 10 dólares- Busque en mi bolsa la cantidad que me había pedido y saque dos billetes de 5 cuando se los estaba entregando alcance a ver que uno de los billetes había algo escrito, mi corazón latió con fuerza, el taxista agarro los billetes pero yo no los solté- Señorita, debe soltar los billetes el dinero es mío.

-Se los cambio por este- Dije sacando otro billete.

-Pero este es de 50 dólares

- No importa- EL taxista por fin soltó los billetes y yo rápidamente leí lo que uno de los billetes decía.

_Edward Cullen_

_Chicago_

_5-90-23_

-Señorita, tengo que irme- Había olvidado por completo el lugar en donde estaba, sin decir nada me baje del taxi y rápidamente saque mi celular, marque el numero pero nadie me contesto. _Cullen_ ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes? Entonces lo recordé, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, el hombre que me había golpeado, no podía ser conciencia además Edward me había dicho que su padre era doctor.

Saque la tarjeta que me había dado y marque su numero celular.

-Bueno-

-¿Doctor Cullen? Soy Bella ¿Me recuerda?

- Claro que si, ¿Siente alguna molestia?- Tal vez mi voz sonaba demasiado ansiosa pero no podía evitarlo.

- No, no, todo esta bien solo necesito hablar con usted ¿Podríamos vernos?

-Claro, ¿Qué le parece si nos encontramos mañana?

-¿No podría ser hoy?

-Lo siento pero hoy se casa mi hijo menor así que no puedo- Me quede sin aire. Edward el menor. ¿Acaso el estaba a punto de casarse?

-¿Le puedo preguntar algo sobre su hijo?

-Claro- Dijo después de un largo silencio

-¿El, toca el piano?

- Si, Edward toca el piando desde que era un niño ¿Acaso lo conoce?- No pude contestar por que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Se casaba _Mi _ Edward se casaba con otra - ¿Por qué no viene? Así puede verlo, la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar pero tal vez logre llegar, estamos en el Woldorf, no se si lo conozca.

-Gracias- Dije para después colgar, tenia que hablar con él antes de que se casara, no sabia de que serviría tal vez ni siquiera se acordaría de mi pero por lo menos debía intentarlo.

Detuve al primer taxi que paso y le di la dirección del hotel. No podía creer que hubiéramos estado hospedados en el mismo hotel y no nos hubiéramos encontrado ni una sola vez, había estado tan cerca de él sin siquiera saberlo y yo lo había buscando en todos lados menos ahí. Además sentía el terrible presentimiento de que yo conocía a la futura esposa de Edward no quería ni pensar en eso pero si resultara cierto eso explicaría por que me sentía tan incomoda frente a Tanya.

-¿No puede ir mas rápido?

-Lo siento pero el trafico esta imposible- Mire hacia adelante donde se extendía una larga fila de coches parados, no estaba tan lejos así que le pague al taxista y Salí corriendo rogándole a Dios que mi torpeza no saliera a relucir caerme no era una buena idea ahora. Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero sentía que no estaba avanzando nada. Tropecé varias veces pero por suerte no me caí, sin aliento entre al hotel, frente a las escaleras estaba un aviso sobre la boda.

_MATRIMONIO DE_

_TANYA DELANI  
Y_

_EDWARD CULLEN_

_1:30 PM_

_SALON 1 SEGUNDO PISO_

No me había equivocado, Edward se casaba con Tanya, ahora mismo Alice debía estar presenciando la boda del amor de mi vida. Sin saber si todavía estaba a tiempo corrí por las escaleras esperando algún milagro. Abrí la puerta del salón ya sin aliento y lo que vi me dejo congelada. El salón estaba vacio, solo un hombre se encontraba ahí, claramente haciendo el aseo ya que en sus manos llevaba una escoba.

-¿Termino?- Dije reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar.

-Si. Llega tarde- Dijo él hombre. Derrumbado toda esperanza, lo había perdido, Edward le pertenecía ahora otra mujer. Lo había perdido para siempre. Me derrumbe y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

………………………………………………………………..

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA ELCAPITULO, SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO ES QUE ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET AHORA ESTOY EN CASA DE MI PRIMA SUBIENDOLO, DISCULPENME DE VERDAD TRATARE DE TO TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE.**

**HABLANDO DEL CAPITULO, SE QUE ES TRISTE PERO POR LO MENOS BELLA YA NO SE VA A CASAR CON JACOB, SE QUE TODAS QUERIAN VELO SUFRIR PERO NECESITABA QUE ESTO PASARA, EL ES EL HOMBRE QUE VIERON EDWARD Y EMMETT Y COMO MUCHAS DIJERON LA MUJER NO ERA BELLA. A ESTA HISTORIA NO LE QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS CUANDO MUCHO TRES CAPITULOS MAS Y EL EPILOGO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LES DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**CAPITULO 11: SEÑALES DE AMOR.**

**¿ADIVINAN LO QUE VA A PASAR?**


	11. SEÑALES DE AMOR

_CAPITULO 11:_

_SEÑALES DE AMOR_

_-¿Termino?- Dije reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar._

_-Si. Llega tarde- Dijo él hombre. Derrumbado toda esperanza, lo había perdido, Edward le pertenecía ahora otra mujer. Lo había perdido para siempre. Me derrumbe y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

Lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre, Edward le pertenecía a otra mujer ahora, o tal vez nunca había sido mío, al alejarme de él hace tres años había dejado mi única oportunidad de estar con él mi única oportunidad de ser realmente feliz.

-Pero no s preocupe, seguro le regresan él regalo que envió-

-¿A que se refiere?- Dije intentando que no se me quebrara la voz

-Bueno, usted pregunto si había terminado pero la verdad es que nunca comenzó. El novio cancelo la boda- Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no se había casado. ¡_No estaba casado! _ Tenia ganas de gritar y no pude evitar sonreír con ganas. El hombre me miro extrañado seguramente pensaría que estaba loca pero eso no me importaba en estos momentos. Lo único que me importaba ahora, era encontrar a Edward.

Salí del lugar sin decir nada mas, mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, la alegría que sentía en estos momentos solo se superaría en el momento en que lo viera de nuevo. Pero no sabia que hacer ¿seria prudente llamar al doctor Cullen de nuevo? ¿Estaría con él? Y entonces lo recordé, Alice había estado ahí, seguramente había visto y a Edward cuando se cancelo la boda, tenía que hablar con ella.

Alice no había sido fácil de localizar y eso tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que se había reencontrado con Jasper después de casi dos semanas de no verlo, me contesto el teléfono hasta después de las cinco de la tarde. Por supuesto se sorprendió de que todavía estuviera en Seattle y cuando supo la razón por la que me había quedado estuvo por casi cinco minutos gritando. Cuando por fin se calmo le pedí que nos viéramos para poder contarle todo con mas calma.

-Sabia que había algo con ese hombre- Dijo Alice por decima vez desde que nos encontramos- No podía ser coincidencia que me encontrara con él tantas veces, si hubiera hablado con él…

-Tranquilízate Alice- Dijo Jasper abrazándola, ella respiro profundamente y me miro.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora?- Yo suspire y mire alrededor, estábamos afuera del hotel, Jasper estaba subiendo sus maletas y las de Alice en un taxi, ellos regresarían a Forks, mi amiga se encargaría de todo los problemas que representaba el cancelar una boda y mas aun a tan pocos días de que se celebrara.

-No lo se- Dije sinceramente, había intentado llamar al padre de Edward pero su celular estaba apagado y nadie de la familia Cullen estaba en el hotel pero al parecer no lo habían dejado todavía. – Vete tranquila Alice y por favor encárgate de que Jacob siga vivo.

-Lo intentare pero tu debes llamar a tu padre para que este seguro que estas bien- Asentí sabiendo que Charlie no estaría tranquilo hasta que hablara conmigo. Alice me abrazo para después subir al taxi Jasper me sonrió y la siguió, mi amiga asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla- Solo quédate aquí Bella lo presiento.

-Y tu jamás te equivocas Dije sonriendo.

-Y por dios ponte un sweater, esta helando aquí afuera- Después de decir eso el taxi comenzó a avanzar. Me quede ahí mirando como se alejaba hasta que lo perdí de vista, justo en ese momento sentí una fría ráfaga de viento haciéndome estremecer, me abrace a mi misma, traía puesta una blusa ligera y en mi bolsillo él guante con el que me había quedado tres años atrás y eso no me protegía del frio. Recordé que había dejado mi chamarra en la banca frente a la pista de patinaje donde había hablado con Jacob, sabia que era más fácil ir a mi habitación por otra pero sentía la necesidad de caminar, además me ayudaría a distraerme un poco.

_Edward Pov._

Estaba sentado en la banca de un parque y no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, las últimas horas habían sido una verdadera pesadilla y aun no salía de ella.

Después de que me separara de Emmett al llegar al hotel entre a mi habitación sintiéndome totalmente perdido, no sabia que es lo que debería hacer. No quería hacerle daño a Tanya pero no sabia que la lastimaría mas, cancelar la boda o casarme con ella aunque sabia que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría como ella merecía. Me deje caer en la cama deseando no pensar en nada, desconectarme de la realidad y olvidar lo que había pasado en Forks. Encendí la televisión deseando que eso pudiera distraerme. Me quede mirando la televisión sin ver nada realmente pero eso cambio cuando en la pantalla apareció la mujer que había estado en mi mente por los últimos tres años: Bella Swan, subí el volumen y escuche atentamente.

_-Si, señoritas Jacob Black esta apunto de casarse con su novia de toda la vida, Bella Swan. La pareja se casara en el pueblo donde crecieron la próxima semana pero no se preocupen Jacob no abandonara a su equipo por lo que al parecer la luna de miel se pospone hasta el final de la temporada…._

El comentarista siguió hablando pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Bella no solo estaba con otro hombre si no que también estaba a punto de casarse y no mas no menos que con Jacob Black, era una verdadera suerte que Emmett no lo reconociera, de ser así estaba seguro de que mi hermano hubiera iniciado una pelea.

Pensé que mi tristeza ya era mucho pero al saber que estaba a punto de casarse con aquel hombre mi tristeza se incremento cien veces más. En el fondo sabia que no podía reprocharle nada, después de todo yo también estaba a punto de casarme pero eso no evito que me sintiera terrible. Pero al mismo tiempo todo se aclaro en mi cabeza, ahora sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Aunque me dolía el saber que ella se casaba solo podía significar una cosa y eso era que no me amaba como yo a ella, tal vez ni siquiera había pensando en mi durante todo este tiempo. El saber esto me hizo pensar en lo que sentía por Tanya y me di cuenta que realmente nunca la había amado, solo me había aferrado a ella para no esta solo. No era justo que siguiera con aquello a la larga solo nos haría infelices a los dos.

Creo que no dormí más de una hora pero al final había conseguido aclara mis sentimientos y decidir lo que debía hacer ahora, solo necesitaba hablar con Tanya primero. Salí de la habitación son siquiera mirar la hora, entre mas pronto hiciera esto mejor. Era temprano y la casa de Tanya no estaba demasiado lejos asi que decidí caminar. Cuando llegue toque el timbre y a los pocos minutos Rosali me abrió.

-¿Edward, que haces aquí?- Me miraba fijamente y hasta en ese momento me pregunte que aspecto tendría ¿Acaso se veía a simple vista lo devastado que esta?

-Necesito hablar con Tanya.

-Edward se supone que no debes ver a la novia hasta que llegue a la iglesia.

-Rosalie, no estoy de humor para todo esto así que llama a Tanya si no quieres que haga un escándalo- Rose me miro fijamente por un momento.

-De acuerdo, quédate aquí- Salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Cerré los ojos, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, pensando en la manera de decir aun sabiendo que sin importar lo que dijera, lastimaría a Tanya, era algo bueno saber que por mas que esto le dolería, ella no sufriría tanto como yo sufría en estos momentos.

-¿Edward?- Dijo Tanya entrando apresuradamente, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. En estos momentos se veía tan frágil y pequeña, sin duda ella sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Desee que un rayo me partiera en dos.

-Tanya… yo- ella se acerco y puso sus dedos en mis labios.

-No lo digas por favor- Dijo con voz temblorosa- Ya lo se.

-Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte ¡lo juro!- Dije ignorando su petición, necesitaba explicarle las cosas- De verdad creí que tu eras la mujer para mi, pero ahora se que no es así y seguir con esto solo nos hubiera hecho daño a los dos, ninguno hubiera sido feliz-

- Creo que siempre lo supe, tú no eres mío, nunca lo fuiste. Siempre sentí que estabas con alguien más, tu cuerpo estaba conmigo pero tu corazón siempre a estado con alguien mas.

-Lo siento tanto, lo que menos deseo es lastimarte. Y créeme que si no supiera que esto es lo mejor para ti no lo haría- ella sonrió con tristeza- Por favor di algo, dime que soy el peor hombre sobre la tierra, grítame, insúltame, golpéame, merezco eso y cosas aun peores.

-¿Eso hará que te quedes conmigo?- Negué con la cabeza- Eso pensé.

-Yo me encargare de decírselo a los demás, tu no te preocupes por eso- Ella solo asintió- Sera mejor que vaya.

-Espero que seas feliz Edward- Dijo con un hilo de voz para después salir corriendo no quería romperse frente a mi, pero aun así alcance a escuchar un desgarrador sollozo.

Me dolía lastimarla de esa manera pero sabia que lo superaría, el tiempo curaría sus heridas y con el tiempo encontraría a alguien con quien si pudiera ser feliz, o por lo menos eso era lo que deseaba para ella.

Camine sin rumbo por no se cuanto tiempo, pensando en lo que iba hacer con mi vida, en los últimos tres años todo había girado alrededor de Bella, aun sin que yo me diera cuenta, siempre pensaba en ella. Hasta ella era la razón por la que ahora tenia mi disco y todas esas presentaciones era por que mi agente por casualidad me había escuchado tocar la canción que escribí para ella. Necesitaba darle una nueva dirección a mi vida. Pero en estos momentos con el corazón roto no veía ningún futuro para mí.

Camine apresurado hacia el hotel cuando me di cuenta de que se había hecho tarde, mi familia estaría preocupado por mi al no encontrarme y no tenían manera de comunicarse conmigo ya que había dejado mi celular en mi habitación.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste? – Dijo Emmett en cuanto me vi, el me estaba esperando en el lobby- Nos preocupaste a todos. Tanya no a llegado y no he podido comunicarme con Rose pero no han de tardar.

No dije nada, solo seguí caminando y al parecer mi hermano no se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo por que siguió hablando entusiasmado.

-Tengo buenas noticias- Dijo- Anoche hable con Rose, fue difícil y doloroso pero funciono, vamos a darnos una oportunidad.

-Me alego por ti hermano- Y lo decía de verdad era bueno saber que él si tendría su final feliz. Entramos en el salón y mi madre quiso acercarse pero la ignore no quería hablar con ella ahora. Mi padre estaba en el fondo hablando por teléfono. Camine hasta donde estaba el juez lo mire por un momento y después me gire hacia la gente que estaba en el lugar.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí- Dije y todos me miraron fijamente, no sabia exactamente que decir así que fui al grano- La boda se cancela.

La gente a mi alrededor comenzó a murmurar, no le preste atención a nadie y camina hacia la salida, mi madre se paro frente a mi cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, solo me miro a los ojos y supe que me entendía por que si hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas Emmett me tomo del brazo.

-Ahora no- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Mi hermano me soltó sin decir nada y yo me fui sin mirar a nadie más.

Había caminado hasta este parque y aquí había estado desde entonces, ya no pensaba en nada solo me limitaba a respirar. Ni siquiera miraba a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, seguramente pensaría que estaba loco por que nadie se acerco a mi por eso me sorprendí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Sabia que estarías aquí- Dijo Emmett en un susurro.

-¿Cómo esta todo por allá?- Dije sin mirarlo.

-Mamá y Papá están preocupados por eso viene a buscarte.

-¿Cómo sabia que estaba aquí?- No habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en Seattle así que podía estar en cualquier lugar pero al parecer Emmett no pensaba lo mismo.

-Hace tres años, un día antes de mi boda estaba muriendo de nervios ¿Recuerdas? Y tu me dijiste que caminar despejaría mi mente, te pedí que me acompañaras y llegamos hasta aquí, me dijiste que en este lugar sentías que podías pensar tranquilamente.

-Me sorprendes, creí que tu no ponías atención en cosas como esta.

-Puedo ser observador cuando me lo propongo, además te conozco- Nos quedamos en silencio no había nada mas que decir.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto de repente

- ¿Te contesto en un año?- Dije sonriendo, aunque no era una sonrisa de verdad. Los dos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a caminar.

-Vas a estar bien ya lo veras.

-Eso espero- Lo mire- ¿Por qué estas tan arreglado?

-Tengo una cita con Rosalie ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Tengo una cita con mi esposa!

-¿Sabes como esta Tanya?

-Mal supongo, pero lo superara- Lo dijo con tanta convicción que me hizo sentir un poco mejor- Sabia que harías lo correcto. Emmett se detuvo para comprar unas flores y se giro hacia mí.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Como un estúpido.

-Gracias hermano- Dijo y tomándome completamente por sorpresa me abrazo, mientras se alejaba sentí como deslizo algo en mi mano. Lo mire sin entender pero el me dijo adiós con la mano.

Lleno de curiosidad vi lo que tenia en mi mano para descubrir que era un trozo de papel, lo abrí, era una carta escrita por Emmett.

_Edward:_

_Sabes que nunca he sido bueno para todo esto de hablar de sentimiento, tu siempre as sido el mas sensible de los dos y siempre as sabido expresarte de la manera correcta. Se que aunque lo intentara no podría decirte lo correcto o tal vez es que hasta yo puedo ver que no existen palabras suficientes para hacerte sentir mejor en esto momentos, pero tenia que intentarlo y por eso te escribí estas palabras._

_Tal vez ahora no puedas verlo pero la decisión que tomas es la mejor y la mas valiente que pudiste tomar. Cualquier otro hubiera tomado el camino fácil, el egoísta. Hubieras podido casarte con una maravillosa y hermosa mujer pero tu sabias que eso no estaba bien y seguiste tu corazón y por eso te admiro._

_Se con el tiempo tus heridas se curaran y encontraras a alguien que de verdad te ame y tu la amara por que nadie se merece mas la felicidad que tu._

_Mientras eso pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, soy tu hermano y siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase por que te amo, aunque no dudare en golpearte si le dices a alguien sobre esta carta._

_Con cariño._

_Emmett._

Sonreí ante las palabras de mi hermano, sabia lo mucho que debió costale escribir esto y lo apreciaba más por eso. En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento me arrebato la carta, corrí tras ella hasta alcanzarla, cuando levante los ojos para ver donde me encontraba me quede congelado. Estaba en aquella pista de patinaje donde había estado con Bella. Sin siquiera pensarlo camine hacia la banca donde nos sentamos después de que ella se callera.

Me senté, solo mirando a la gente que patinaba, la mayoría eran parejas, sentí un dolor en mi pecho al descubrir lo solo que estaba. Mire que en la banca había una chamarra, sin saber por que lo hacia la tome y camine hacia el centro de la pista, debido al fría no había mucha gente así que esperaba no molestar a nadie con lo que pretendía hacer. Me acosté en el suelo, usando la chamarra como almohada y me quede ahí, mirando las estrellas, recordado aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Tal vez era por que estaba pensando en ella o por que estaba en lugar donde habíamos estado juntos pero juraría que podía oler su esencia, ese dulce aroma a fresias mezclado con fresar. Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón aquel guante que me había dejado de recuerdo, lo acaricie deseando que fuera su mano. En ese momento empezó a nevar pero a mi no me importo, el frio de mi alma era mil veces peor que el frio que mi cuerpo pudiera llegar a sentir. Entonces lo vi.

Algo negro que definitivamente no era un como de nieve estaba cayendo del cielo. Aterrizo directamente en mi cara, lo tome y me di cuenta de que era un guante, un guante exactamente igual al que tenia en mi otra mano.

Me puse de pie de un salto mirando a todos lados y entonces la vi. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi con sus manos apretadas en su pecho y sus hermosos ojos chocolate mirándome intensamente. Me quede sin respiración, no podía creer lo que veía, era simplemente imposible pero era verdad. Ella dio el un paso hacia mi y yo hice lo mismo, hubiera deseado correr pero no pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo no respondía.

Cuando estuvimos a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro nos detuvimos sin dejar de mirarnos, en sus ojos pude ver cientos de emociones al mismo tiempo: incredulidad, alegría, amor, si en su mirada había amor y sabia que mis ojos reflejaban exactamente lo mismo.

-Soy Edward Cullen- Dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella. Sonrió y todo a mi alrededor se ilumino.

-Isabella Swan- Dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Sin poder esperar un momento más me incline hacia ella y la bese. Bella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y yo la tome por la cintura diciéndonos con ese beso todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar. No importaba como es que habíamos llegado aquí lo único que importaba es que estábamos juntos. Después habría tiempo para explicaciones.

……………………

DESPUES DE MUCHO ESPERAR AQUI ESTA POR FIN EL CAPITULO, MIS DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA PERO ME COSTO MUCHO TABAJO ESCRIBIRLO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR FIN EL REENCUENTRO.

BUENO SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y EL EPILOGO TRATARE DE NO TARDAR MUCHO CON EL SIGUIENTE.

GRACIAS A TODO LO QUE ME COMENTAN NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME AYUDAN PARA CONTINUAR.. MIL GRACIAS


End file.
